An Unexpected Date
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: Request to Atomsk and I from Lexboss and posted on my account for various reasons: What if an old Dating App allowed two unexpected people to meet and allowed them to go on a date that goes out of control?, how will their friends and families react at the end? please read and find out. Finn X Bronwyn Lemon alert: Given free range by Lexboss so expect wild lemons from C. 3 onwards
1. Chapter 1

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME sitting down while conversing with each other.**

 **"Hmmm… so Lexboss is asking for this request yes?, thankfully you managed to talk them into raising the age to 18 and over, if there was no lemon, I would have been fine with 15 to 16 years of age." TME said while he said this to be sure that Lexboss gave that exact ok for this story.**

 **"Yes. I was able to talk to Lex into letting us make Finn and Bronwyn 18 for this oneshot. Plus I promise it can't be extreme like how we do it and also Finn and Bronwyn have to wear the same outfit." Atomsk said.**

 **"And by same outfit… do you mean like their initial looks just resized for 18 year olds or the exact same outfits like twins?" TME said with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Hmmm… their initial looks just resize them." Atomsk replies.**

 **"Right, so just to recap in a small paragraph, what is the plot that Lex wants this story to go, sure we can bring it down for us to look at, but I think a condensed idea would give the readers a better idea of what's about to happen." TME said while he brought up a large mess of words and smashed them down to make a more detailed neat paragraph before it poofed away as an example.**

 **Atomsk looks thoughtful before speaking up.**

 **"Well what do you have in mind?"**

 **"Simple, we do is what I did in TDS where I gave a slight recap of the story and how it went after a bit to help refresh everyone on the story, like one of those small synopsys things you see at the start of anime or games and such, but in this case, since you have the main stuff with Lexboss, you give small sentences of each paragraph to give a clear precise explanation of what will happen." TME said with a grin on his face.**

 **Atomsk took a moment to think on this before he spoke up.**

 **"Hmmm, okay that can work."**

 **"So in your own words as practice, with what Lexboss gave you, how will the story turn out, if you want I can give a very short idea as to what will happen, but you can add more if you want." TME said to help Atomsk if he should start or if TME should.**

 **Atomsk had a thoughtful look before he said this.**

 **"Sure. And I believe it should start at the Tree Fort."**

 **"Right, simply put this is a simple Date between Finn and Bronwyn… which reminds me, did Lex mention anything about the before stuff like what happened to cause the date or do we just go all out in the romantic way?" TME said with a raised eyebrow when he tried to remember if there was a before part before the actual date or if it wasn't there at all.**

 **"Well Finn takes Bronwyn to a restaurant and they stargaze and stuff before the… you know wink wink." Atomsk said.**

 **TME however grins before saying this.**

 **"Interesting… so as long as we go along with the plot handed to us, we can work our magic to really spice things up huh?" TME said while a fire burns in his eyes… right before he starts running around with this to say.**

 **"GAAAAHHH MY EYES!" TME said before he summoned a bucket of water and dunked his head in it and steam came from the bucket.**

 **Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke up.**

 **"Well I don't know what just happen but to answer your question TME, yes as long as we go along with plot and help spice things up. But we have to remember to not go extreme upon Lex's request."**

 **TME gave a thumbs up at that while he still had his head in the bucket before shocking Atomsk a bit when he popped his head off his shoulders while leaving it in the water before TME's body summoned a sign that said this.**

 **"First off, sorry, was running out of oxygen so this was a next best thing for me, second, I think that's for the lemon itself, but better safe than sorry right?" TME's sign read while TME's body held the bucket to his side.**

 **Atomsk blinks for a moment before he spoke up.**

 **"Right better safe than sorry. Can you breathe in there man?"**

 **TME's body turned the sign like wile coyote before the sign read this.**

 **"Oh yeah, technically I'm breathing through my neck, and considering how random we can get, physics don't mean jack with me no matter who complains so my head is AOK, should be good at the outro so mind leading us in, also mine making sure brainless doesn't walk down a flight of stairs?" TME's sign read before TME's body starts walking around and bumping into things.**

 **Atomsk blinks before he looks at the readers and said this.**

 **"Well folks hope you enjoy reading this as I help TME's body out." He said before the scene fades after Atomsk went to assist TME before his body could actually fall down a flight of stairs before the scene opens to the Tree Fort.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

The scene now showed Finn the Human while he played on BMO, seems he was lost in thought when he was thinking about something before BMO said this when it noticed Finn was not on his A game.

"Finn, are you alright?, you seem to zone out when you try and play my games, are they boring you?" BMO asked with a worried tone, granted the games were old but BMO had upgrades to help them run better or give them new features, like in Compy's Castle, there was now an AI controlled partner who could help with tough puzzles and what not, granted it was technically BMO helping but it was still a nice touch nonetheless.

Finn's train of thought was interrupted when he heard BMO's voice before speaking.

"Oh sorry BMO and no they're not. I was just thinking about something."

"Like what Finn?" BMO said when it looked at Finn, aside from the size increase and the large set of clothing to fit Finn's frame, Finn was technically the same adventurer that everyone knew and loved.

Finn took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"I'm not sure what, don't worry BMO, I'm okay." He said while giving the little bot a reassuring smile.

"Is it a lady problem Finn?, you seem to be more down lately when you hear that Jake is dating Lady and other people getting together." BMO said with a worried to to its voice.

Finn did felt bad on some parts when he remembered that but shook his head before speaking.

"Oh that was nothing BMO. I'm happy that Jake and everyone else I know is in a relationship."

"I see… hmmm… want to try this dating thing I downloaded Finn?, it's a questionnaire about yourself and it sees on a list of various ladies around Ooo, before you object… when was the last time you went out to try and get a lady?" BMO asked with a super serious look a moment later.

Finn was a bit taken back by that question though deep down… he knew that BMO was right that.

That's when the human sighs and spoke up.

"Okay BMO, I'll give it a shot."

BMO smiles before asking Finn a surprisingly large number of questions, from the most common like favorite foods, color, age, everything to the more odd, like shoe size to favorite monster to slay, but all in all it took a shocking 30 minutes to complete before BMO said this to Finn who was panting for breath when BMO asked them nonstop.

"Now Finn, it will take a bit to sort out all the ladies in Ooo, so give me 10 minutes to find your match!, who knows this one maybe Miss Finn's wife!" BMO said with an excited dance and tone to its voice before it sat on the table before a timer appeared on BMO's face to show 10 minutes and counting.

Finn blushes when BMO said the word wife.

He knew that BMO means well but due to his track record with the ladies… he starts to doubt himself if he'll ever find a girl for him.

That's when the human decided to take a quick catnap since BMO said I'll take at least 10 minutes.

 **10 minutes later…**

When the timer went off, BMO called this out loudly to wake Finn who was asleep on the couch.

"FINN I HAVE FOUND A MATCH!" BMO yelled while sounding excited.

Finn jolts a bit from his nap before he spoke up.

"W-What?... Really?... Who is it BMO?"

"Here is the result Finn… the lucky lady who matches your tastes is…" BMO said before random pictures and info appeared on screen while a drumroll was sounded out in the background for dramatic effect.

Finn looked with anticipation while it be any girl except LSP… shuddering.

To Finn's horror however it seemed the screen stopped on LSP for a moment like Glob was messing with him before the screen shifts to one last one that showed Bronwyn of all things and her stats and likes and dislikes.

Finn, though very much relieved that didn't get LSP, was shocked when he saw Bronwyn's picture on the screen before asking this.

"B-Bronwyn is my ideal match?"

"Well close enough if I exclude some of the single woman on this list, seems her likes are thrilling things like skateboarding, having good times, and just and hanging out with others, her dislikes are wolves, being held back from doing things she likes, and embarrassed in front of her friends, would say more for each but those are the top three likes and dislikes for her, sound familiar to you Finn?" BMO said while getting a teasing tone near the end.

Finn blushes a bit before he shook his head before speaking.

"But that can't be right. I mean don't get me wrong, Bronwyn does look cute but I'm her uncle. It would look weird and could cause some conflict since Jake's her grandpa and also her dad, KKW, has a problem with mine and Jake's profession."

BMO got a confused look on its face before saying this.

"Really?, from my records, you and Bronwyn barely talk at all, I mean I think there was less than 5 meetings with her and I'm rounding that number up so how can you know her well, she's more like a stranger who likes skateboarding to you, and you two are not related by blood, and didn't KKW just insult your parents who were the ones who wanted you and Jake to be adventurers?, I mean you remember the dungeon that your Dad made and all the stuff he left for you and Jake right?" BMO innocently said while tilting its body a bit from side to side in thought.

Finn blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"I… Ummm, well… Dang you have a point." He said since he couldn't think of anything else to counter.

"Not only that, but can KKW complain about you and Bronwyn dating?, I can give many reasons to… what did Jake say?, oh yeah, Shut KKW's front door… whatever that is…anyway, want me to set things up so you can at least meet her and talk with her Finn?, I can come with to help… Break the ice if I get that other term and leave when things look good." BMO said with a smile on its face when it really wanted to see Finn be happy.

Finn rubs the back of his head before thinking this.

 _'Hate to admit it but BMO is right. Though what if it doesn't work out. I don't want things to be awkward between us. However can't run knowing BMO is trying to help me…Sigh… might as well rip the bandage and go for it.'_ He thought before saying this.

"Okay BMO, let's try it your way."

"Great, because I sent the message a minute ago while you were thinking, hehehe." BMO said before giggling at the look on Finn's face.

Finn's eyes widen when he heard that before asking this.

"Wait, really?"

"Well would you have 100% gone with it?, you had to be set up by Jake with Flame Princess and needed help with getting at least that first step by others, finally it is BMO's turn to help with the romance." BMO said while feeling excited for what was about to happen.

Finn did remember when Jake tried to set him up with Flame Princess also known as Phoebe. It was working till he did that dumb thing thanks to the Cosmic Owl and Jake's advice.

Finn sighs before speaking up.

"Alright. Let's just hope it works out."

 **Meanwhile…**

The scene went to the home of KKW, to be exact, to Bronwyn's room which showed that Bronwyn was messing with her phone on the bed that she got recently and was liking what she saw on the phone… mainly the messaging app that was on it.

"This is like the best phone ever." She said while texting some of her friends about her phone.

However the dating app she used on an old phone seemed to still be good which surprised her when she got a notification from it.

"Huh? Wonder what could this be." Bronwyn said before she clicked on the app to see what the notification was about,

To her shock, she saw that the notification showed Finn's picture and likes and dislikes, and it seemed to have a note attached to it.

"What the? Why is Finn's picture on the dating app?" The hybrid asked before she clicks on the note to see what this is about.

 _"Hello Bronwyn, this is BMO, I'm messaging you about the dating app that you have used a while ago, I'm here as the Wing bot for Finn who has taken the time to answer all 100 questions on the questionnaire that not even you or some others did for embarrassing reasons, simply put you and Finn have the highest compatibility and would make a good couple if you two went out, if you are interested in dating Finn, who for many reasons is not your uncle and you can tell your father that if he has his issues, then let him know that I will be speaking with him soon anyway, I may be small but a recent update to my operating system has given me a greater awareness of my surroundings so while I may seem childish, I am not, so all I can say is this, are you really going to object when for all intents and purposes, Finn and you barely meet because of your dad, and you two never hanged out, so what is the harm for one date, for all you know it may turn out well, if you are interested in dating Finn, please head to this location on this note and hopefully Finn can handle the rest, if not I will be joining him to make sure he can get the push needed to date you if you are interested, P.S. if you say yes, I will be leaving you and Finn alone, so don't do to much during the date *Wink*"_ The lengthy note read to Bronwyn.

Bronwyn's eyes widen in shock when she read the letter again before thinking.

 _"Okay that was strange. Was that the same BMO that Grandpa Jake mentioned? I can't believe Finn and I are compatible or better yet I can't believe BMO became a wing bot. Wonder if I should decline. Though when I saw Finn's picture he did look… cute."_ She thought while blushing a bit before thinking more.

 _"Plus I hardly knew him and was told that Finn was adopted. Hmmm even if I did want to, I'll probably have to talk to my dad anyway."_ She said before she went to talk to KKW.

Thankfully for her, she found him in the Study of their home while he was busy with some paperwork, however when he saw Bronwyn, he smiles before saying this.

"Oh, Hello Daughter, do you need something?" KKW said with a kind smile on his face.

Bronwyn rubbed arm a bit before she spoke up.

"Hey dad, I got something to tell you and you're probably not gonna like what you're about to hear." She said while feeling a bit nervous.

KKW's eyes widen in surprise before he said this with wide eyes.

"Oh Glob, please tell me you didn't get a tattoo, I always told you that your beautiful enough without harming your body." KKW said while he quickly flew over to Bronwyn and starts looking her body over, granted her outfit wasn't different compared to the one that she wore at the skatepark, just a size or two bigger for her more grown figure, she looked a lot like her younger self.

Bronwyn blinked before blushing in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"N-No dad that's not what I was gonna say."

"R-Really?, Good, cause even if I gave the ok, there is the money, the shaving, and the styles, ugh, good thing you got a small part of my shifting ability or we would have more issues…. So… what do you need to say." KKW said with a worried to a somewhat relieved tone.

Bronwyn was still nervous before she spoke up.

"Well see a while back I applied to this dating app and well… I got a match."

"Dating app?, well you are at that age and I can't stop you from seeing boys, being 18 and all so can't force you to do or not in many cases anymore… or girls if you swing that way, can't be closed minded… though I do want to see if this boy is a ruffian or not, I got standards that I should give the best for my little girl!" KKW said with a serious tone to his voice.

Bronwyn did blush before she brought her phone out and showed KKW who her match was.

KKW took a moment to look, he then took off his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, and looked again before he said this.

"Sweety… is this who I think it is?" KKW said in case this wasn't someone trying to use Finn's picture.

"Yes did it is. Even got this message from the little robot name BMO." Bronwyn said before showing her dad the note.

KKW blinked a few times when he read it, first was from how detailed it was, second was from the things he read from the note before saying this.

"I see… well I'll be joining you then for a moment to speak with BMO, I have some… questions… not negotiable young lady." KKW said while giving Bronwyn a look that dared her to defy him now.

Bronwyn sighs before she spoke up.

"Okay dad."

"Great… know if there is a button on this thing to let them know where to meet us?" KKW said while he tried to find a button on the cellphone for that, seems he would need a tutorial on touch screens.

Bronwyn sweatdrops before she takes her phone back and speaks up.

"Just tell me where the place is and I'll message BMO back on where to meet us."

"I see… well, we can meet at this location in the Candy Kingdom, really gonna need to look these touch screens up… feel like I'm getting old if I'm not… what is the saying… down with you kids?" KKW said while tilting his head in slight confusion.

Bronwyn sweatdrops while feeling a bit embarrassed before she spoke up.

"Dad, I love you but don't say that again." She said before types down the message before sending it to BMO.

Meanwhile…

Finn and BMO were waiting for something to happen while Finn was playing Compy's castle again before BMO started to vibrate all of a sudden.

"U-U-U-U-Uhhhhhh…." BMO said while it shook on the table.

Finn blinks in confusion before he pauses the game and asks this.

"What's wrong BMO?" He asked with a concern tone.

"M-M-M-Message…. F-f-f-fro-o-o-om… B-B-Bronw-w-wyn…" BMO said while they vibrate all over the table and got close to an edge.

Finn quickly got to BMO before the little robot was about to fall before he spoke up.

"Well let's open it to see what it says."

BMO vibrates a few more times in Finn's arms before the little bot pressed something on its body before the vibrating stopped and BMO did something to open a message app thing which showed a message from Bronwyn.

Finn blinks before he reads what the message said.

"Hey Finn or… BMO I guess, whoever gets this, I talked with my dad and he wanted to speak with you and this BMO person so he's coming with me, please meet us at this location at the Candy Kingdom…. *Location address*" The message read from Bronwyn before it showed that Finn and BMO were to meet KKW and Bronwyn at the fountain in the Candy Kingdom.

Finn blinks in surprise before he spoke up.

"Oh boy. Looks like KKW wants to talk to us." He said while feeling a bit worried.

"Not to worry Finn, with my knowhow on certain things, you and Bronwyn will be making out in no time!" BMO cutely said like it was a promise.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Uh, let's just see if KKW will agree first. Plus I don't want to go too fast or anything."

BMO giggles before hopping out of Finn's arms before saying this.

"Then lets go, don't want to be rude and make them wait." BMO said before the tiny bot slid down the ladder on one side and runs to the door.

Even though Finn chuckles at BMO's excitement, he was still feeling a little doubt about this before having this thought.

'Hope KKW agrees.' He thought before following after the little robot.

A bit later, after a hop, skip, and a large run across Ooo, the duo finally made it into the Candy Kingdom, but thanks to Banana man, who made a new car, Finn was able to drive easily while BMO felt excited while it sat next to Finn, also helped keep Finn from sweating from a possible date.

The duo then made it to the fountain to see Bronwyn and KKW sitting on a bench nearby and they noticed the duo approach which caused BMO to wave to them which caused KKW to wave back, though he still looked unsure about this.

Finn was feeling a bit nervous when he waved a bit at Bronwyn as the duo got close.

Though he did blush a tiny bit when he saw how cute Bronwyn was in person.

Bronwyn felt the same thing before she waves back at Finn as well.

"Hehe, so you two, think this would be a good spot to date?" BMO said while giggling at the duo.

Finn and Bronwyn both blush before KKW clears his throat before he spoke up.

"Hold on now, before I give the okay or anything, I believe we should talk first."

"Hmm?, what's there to talk about?, she and Finn have no blood relation, Finn and Bronwyn are technically strangers who you kept separated because you didn't like the way he and Jake lived, but wouldn't that mean your insulting your grandpop and grandma?, I don't get the logic that your saying." BMO said with an innocent tone to its voice.

KKW rubbed his beard for a moment and took another moment to think on this before he spoke up.

"Well you have a point. I'm just trying to make sure that my daughter is with someone who will treat her right. Not saying that Finn will do something bad."

"And what can Finn do to her that would be considered bad?, aside from Flame Princess, everyone else was the one to mess with Finn and really mess up his head, personally I'm worried you or Bronwyn will mess with Finn. I mean honestly, I worried that every few ladies will keep messing with Finn to the point that he can't trust other ladies and… what was that word that Jake used when he found out about Bubblegum and Marceline… oh yeah, I'd be worried that Finn would be too scared to go for the ladies and play for the other team." BMO said with a serious look on its monitor.

The trio blinked at what BMO said before they heard Bronwyn spoke.

"Well I won't do something like that."

"Really?... well not like I can't complain right now, Finn doesn't have many ladies coming for him except LSP occasionally, I normally have to trick her into leaving Finn's place sometimes." BMO said with a blank look on its face before giggling when it remembered some of the more interesting ways that Finn hid in his home while BMO dealt with a wild LSP.

Finn rubbed the back of his head while Bronwyn and KKW, who knew of LSP, did sweatdrop before KKW spoke up.

"Right well getting back to topic, I don't mean to disrespect Finn and my grandparents with what they do. I was just trying to get my dad to have a decent job. Get him to grow up."

"Yet he seems happy with your mom as is, she doesn't want to seem to try and force him, besides I heard Jake was trying for a mailman job every now and then so maybe he could get one sooner or later." BMO said to fill KKW in on what Jake was doing lately.

KKW blinked for a moment after hearing that before speaking up.

"Well that's good to know."

"Yeah, there is also the treasure that Finn amassed at his place, and unlike last time, he has an actual vault, and it seems when Billy, the legendary hero died, he left half of his treasure to Finn and the other to this Canyon woman, so Finn and this Canyon woman just keep the treasure in Billy's old cave for safe keeping so Finn is pretty much set for life on money alone if he cashed in only 1/10th of that treasure in Billy's cave if I did the math right… here is the total of one part." BMO said before passing KKW a tiny note with some writing on it.

When KKW looked at the at the note his eyes widen in shock while his jaw dropped and thanks to his little stretchy powers he inherited from Jake, KKW's jaw went a bit longer.

"So I doubt you can complain about money issues with Finn right?, and won't he make a nice date for at least one night, especially since he's paying for it." BMO said to the Rainicorn/dog hybrid.

KKW, after having his jaw return to normal, did take a moment to think this.

That's when he spoke up after making a decision.

"Okay, after this much talk, I give Finn my blessing to date Bronwyn."

"Great, why don't we leave these two and go back to our own homes… er… can you give me a lift home?, tiny legs… hehe." BMO said while giggling a bit.

KKW sweatdrop before he picks up the robot and looks at Finn and Bronwyn before he spoke.

"I know you'll be a perfect gentleman, Finn so have fun you too. But not too much fun. Don't want any grandkids yet until you're both married."

"D-DAD!" Bronwyn called with an embarrassed tone while she blushed brightly at her dad.

Finn blushed brightly as well while KKW left while holding BMO as he chuckled a bit.

It took a few moments or more till he was out of sight.

That's when Finn finally spoke up.

"That was… awkward."

"Y-Yeah… sorry about my dad Finn… if you want we can just call it a day if you don't want to do anything, I understand." Bronwyn said while she worried her Dad made things really awkward.

Finn sees the worried look on the hybrid's face before he actually grabbed her and said this.

"Actually Bronwyn… I would love to have a date with you." He said while smiling a bit.

Bronwyn blushed quite a bit at that before she just nods to Finn while she had trouble speaking right now, she was never really one for romance and that dating App was just a random thing… she didn't think she would be in this situation right now so she was drawing a blank on what to do next.

Finn then looks at Bronwyn before he spoke up.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Uh… sure, know a decent place here?, no need to go all out my account, first… d-date and all that." Bronwyn said before blushing a bit more before cutely looking down.

Finn blushes before he spoke up.

"R-Right… I know good place though." He said before he gets up and starts to lead Bronwyn to some place in the Candy Kingdom.

It only took a few minutes til they were in front of a restaurant of sorts. It wasn't like a fancy restaurant just a regular one.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before she let Finn do the talking when the duo walked in, she maybe a people person but this was her first ever date and all that.

Finn first opened the door to let Bronwyn go first.

Bronwyn entered before she held the door open for Finn, she can at least show her own manners in return.

Finn enters and thanks Bronwyn before the duo were standing in front of the host podium.

A moment later, a Rootbeer float woman walked up with a kind smile on her face and said this.

"Yes?, how may I help you two?" The Woman said while she got close to show she was wearing a waitress outfit to show that she worked here.

"Hi, we would like a table for two." Finn replies.

"Of course, mind sitting in the waiting area for a moment?, I was about to clean a table off so you two are pretty lucky if you're on a date." The waitress teased before she gestured for Finn and Bronwyn to go into the waiting room.

The duo blushed before they went to the waiting area and waited patiently for hostess to call them.

A minute later, the waitress did call them before the duo saw that a waiter was setting the final touches on the table while the Waitress said this.

"Now then, what kind of drinks will you have tonight?, and for the starter, want the buttered bread here?, it's not too bad if I say so myself." The Waitress said with a kind smile.

Finn took a moment to think on this before he looks at Bronwyn before speaking.

"What do you think Bronwyn?"

"Hmmm… well I don't mind regular tea that's sweetened or… Root Beer if thats an option… sorry if that upsets you." Bronwyn said before the Waitress just smiles and said this.

"Oh no worries deary, just because I'm made of Root beer doesn't mean I take offense to that, I mean it would be like saying to Rainicorns that soy Human stuff tastes just like human so just stick with that instead of going after an actual human, no harm right?" The Waitress said before Bronwyn nods before the two talked for a moment about the drink selections.

Finn waited for Bronwyn to pick a drink before it was his turn.

After it was picked, the Root beer, the Waitress turned to Finn with a gentle smile while she waits for his order.

Finn returns the smile before speaking.

"I would a diet soda please."

"Alright, what kind of diet soda?" The root beer woman asked while she dots down the diet part.

"Hmmm… a diet green fizz please." Finn replies.

"Very well, please sit and enjoy your stay here, I'll be back with your drinks and the complimentary bread, the butter will be next to it." The waitress said before she walked away which left Finn and Bronwyn alone with the waiter who said this.

"Pardon me, but if the beautiful lady would please sit here, we can get you and your date set up so that we can set up the other customers efficiently." The Waiter said while pulling out a chair for Bronwyn, seems this place had excellent service.

Bronwyn gave the waiter an appreciate nod before she sat down while Finn sat on the other side while looking at said hybrid.

The Waiter left after leaving some menus before he said this.

"I'll return in 5 minutes, if you can, please make your choice then, as you can see, we have plenty of customers so if you'll excuse me." The Waiter said before he walked away to leave Finn and Bronwyn alone after he made sure everything was perfect on Finn and Bronwyn's table.

After a minute, Bronwyn said this.

"W-Wow… nice service." Bronwyn said while she opened her menu and looks at all of the food listed inside.

"No kidding." Finn said before he opened his menu and looks to see what food sounds tasty.

Seems there was a top three in the menu, one was a large steak that had some potatoes and what not on the side as the number one, was the priciest item but seemed worth it with the amount of food given.

Next was something for the vegetarian's or peskitarians that seemed to be a platter of vegetables that were arranged around a large fish that was styled to look like sushi, gave it an overseas kind of look as well.

Last was a delicious looking ham with steamed carrots and mash potatoes with gravy.

Bronwyn drooled a bit at the sight while her gaze was on the steak… she was really tempted to go for it but then she remembered that Finn was paying and shook her head before she tried to go after a lower priced item.

However Finn surprised her by saying this.

"If you want the steak Bronwyn, you can get it."

Bronwyn jolts before saying this.

"Y-You sure Finn?, don't want to be to greedy on this… d-date." Bronwyn said before blushing brightly at Finn before she looked back to her menu.

Finn gives Bronwyn a kind smile before he spoke up.

"I'm sure Bronwyn. I'm thinking of getting it myself."

"A-Alright, I'll get that then if your sure." Bronwyn said with a small smile on her face when the smile on Finn's face made her think he looked handsome.

Finn blushes when he saw how cute Bronwyn was when she smiles.

A minute later, the Waitress returned with the drinks and the bread before she set them on the table and said this.

"Here you two cuties go, hope your time here is going well, sorry for the wait but as you can see this place is picking up today." The Waitress said with a smile on her face when she saw how cute these two looked together, if she wasn't partly made of sugar, she would get a cavity from how sweet things were going here.

Finn smiles at the waitress before he spoke up.

"No worries. We understand."

"Thank you, my name is Cherry Root, if you need me, give me a holler and I'll be right back if I'm not busy, now if you two will excuse me." The Waitress or Cherry Root said before she walked away.

"She seems nice." Finn said.

"Y-Yeah… seems excited that we're on a date… you must be popular here more than other places." Bronwyn said when she noticed a few people looking their ways before they went to talk with other people.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well I am a hero so that tends to happen."

"Hehe, well guess I'm lucky that I got a guy as great as you huh?... still wonder why my dad was so stubborn about you but I guess it was more of the danger of the hero work rather than being a hero itself." Bronwyn said while she nibbled on some bread after putting some butter on it while she looked around and missed the look on Finn's face.

Finn blushes at the compliment while blushing again from seeing how Bronwyn eats her bread before thinking this.

'So cute.'

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with a smile on his face and said this.

"Hello again, a thousand apologize for the wait, but I hope it allowed you two to pick out the items you want with certainty." The Waiter said with a kind smile on his face.

Finn looks at the waiter before speaking.

"No worries and yes, Bronwyn and I would like the steak special please."

"Very well, I'll have Cedric, a wolfman with an excellent nose for cooking whip it up, he's the head chef here, my name is Emerald, hope you enjoy the meal here, you may need to wait about 15 minutes, Cedric can be touchy when it comes to cooking food but the taste is excellent." the Waiter or Emerald said before he took the menus from Finn and Bronwyn before he walked away to get the order's ready.

It was only a couple of minutes till Finn broke the silence.

"So how have you been Bronwyn?"

"H-Huh?... oh good, got a new phone and met more people to skate with, hoping to be a pro skater in the future, one good thing about partial shapeshifting, I can recover fast from wounds and reset bones so nothing carrier shattering." Bronwyn said like she experienced it before.

Finn was intrigued by the story before he spoke up.

"That's cool. I remember when I used to skateboard at a younger age but nowhere as good you."

"I see… well if you want I can give you an old board I have and see if we can't get you some practice… doubt my dad would want me to go through dungeons, I mean it's not like I would have a date in one of them after all hehehe, still if it was skateboard themed, may give it a shot." Bronwyn said before giggling a bit.

Hearing the dungeon part reminded the human of what happened between him and Phoebe against those skeletons before Finn chuckles at Bronwyn before speaking up.

"Hehe, yeah." He said while not thinking of the past.

Bronwyn however noticed Finn getting a far off look before saying this.

"Er… sorry if I gave you a bad reminder, heard you had some issues with this Flame Queen person and I heard that you may have taken her there once on a date… my bad." Bronwyn said while she looked a bit down if she harmed Finn mentally.

Finn blinked for a moment before he spoke up.

"No Bronwyn, don't be sad. I mean it reminded me about something but not your fault. It was a long time ago and Phoebe and I are just friends. Right now I want to think about the future and what's coming. And hopefully there's a future with you as well."

Bronwyn blushed brightly at that when she saw how honest Finn was, normally when someone tries to charm her, they normally had some kind of lustful intent… but Finn… was genuinely honest, no lustful undertones detected… which did caused her to ask this.

"So… uh… sorry for asking but... " Bronwyn said while she tried to think of a way to ask this gently.

Finn was wondering what the hybrid was trying to say before he asked this.

"But?"

"Sorry for asking… but… do… you know about… tiers?" Bronwyn shyly asked while pointing her fingers together when she couldn't just pull her phone out to mess with it.

Finn's eyes widen for a bit before he spoke up.

"Oh… that. Well… y-yeah." He said before mumbling the last part.

Bronwyn blushed more before she said this.

"I see…" Bronwyn said before things got odd when Bronwyn had this thought.

 _"Oh Bronwyn why did you ask Finn that!?, seriously it's like asking another girl if they're a virgin or not or something!, it's also like saying I'm an easy woman who goes around but that's the opposite!"_ Bronwyn thought while she wondered what Finn was thinking.

 _'Oh Glob don't why Bronwyn asked me that. What if she asked me if I'm a virgin? Would she laugh at me?'_ Finn thought before more questions popped in his head.

Things were awakard for another minute before Bronwyn asked this.

"S-So… w-what kind of s-sword do you have now?, heard your well equipped nowadays." Bronwyn said with a shy tone which turned curious.

Finn blinked for a moment before he had this thought.

'Wait is she asking about swords or…' He thought before blushing when he didn't want to think of the last part.

Bronwyn was confused for a moment when she saw Finn's face turning red before asking this.

"Something wrong Finn?, your face is looking a bit red." Bronwyn said while tilting her head a bit which oddly enough looked really cute and showed the side of her neck to Finn.

Finn blushed a bit more before he suddenly felt the urge to come over and kiss her neck.

That's when he quickly shook his head before spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry Bronwyn. I was... thinking about something. Um, what was the question you asked before?"

"Well I was asking about the swords that you have, you seem to have a lot, was just wondering if you have one, looked like you did and it seems to be beside you, not really a sword person myself but I can at least respect a collector of things that they care for." Bronwyn said with a gentle smile on her face.

Finn felt a major relief when he heard that before he spoke that.

"Oh that's what you were asking me. Yeah I have one with me. Heroes always need to be prepared and stuff." He said before he pulls out this sword that had a demonic eye and a compass in the middle before showing it to Bronwyn.

"Whoa… nice… but… why is there a compass in the middle?" Bronwyn said while she examined the blade while showing Finn both sides of her neck when she moved her head around to get a good look.

"It's a homing thing for the Tree Fort." Finn replies.

"Ah, handy, well I would show my board but I don't have it with me, Dad gave me a lift here, would have brought it if things went like this, interesting thing is that it's just a piece of wood enchanted to hover, been customizing it to be a board I can be proud of… lets me practically fly like grandma and dad… either that or dad has really strong legs when he moved because I never seem him crawl on the ground." Bronwyn said before she sweatdropped when she thought her dad was a snake for a moment.

Finn sweatdrop as well before he spoke up.

"Well still that's cool. Bet you can do some great moves in the air." He said while smiling at the hybrid.

Bronwyn giggles at that before the duo heard a voice speaking up.

"Excuse me you two, if you can look this way." Emerald said when he returned with two large treys in his hands… seems he was there for a minute or two.

The duo looks at Emerald before Finn spoke up.

"Oh hey Emerald. Did you just got here?"

"Actually about one minute ago starting now… would have said something but with the way you two lovebirds were looking, I would have held back a bit more but my arms are getting tired and the food is hot so…" Emerald said before he placed the plates on the table and lift the lids to show the mouth watering steak specials to the duo which caused Bronwyn's eyes to light up quite a bit when the smell alone excited her.

Finn was feeling the same thing when he saw how delicious the food was.

"Well dear customers, if everything is to your liking, I shall leave you two to your meal, if you have any requests, either call for me or Cherry Root and one of us will be there to help you." Emerald said before bowing slightly to the duo before he left.

Finn looks at the food first before he looks at Bronwyn before speaking.

"Wow this food looks awesome."

"I-I'll say… I mean everything looks perfect, and mine looks more medium rare then yours Finn, did we ask for these to be cooked like this or is this place magical?... how did you know about this place?" Bronwyn said when the food looked too good, there was normally something to nitpick about but the juicy meat, the potatoes that had butter dripping from the heat, even the sauce on the steak looked prime… just what was this place?

"Oh me and Jake came here a few times. Some were for our birthdays, even one time for Lady's birthday." Finn replies.

"I-I see, guess that would explain the service here if you recommended this place, still why don't we dig in…" Bronwyn said before she picked up her steak knife and fork before she cut a piece of meat off and took a bite right before her eyes widen when she had this thought.

"G-Good Glob… i-its like it was made by a master level chef… no hard to chew, amount of fat is just right… and it feels like tongue is crying with joy from the flavor…" Bronwyn said before she quickly swallowed the piece before blushing when she looked like she scarfed down the piece of meat.

"S-Sorry…" Bronwyn said with a bright blush when she had trouble controlling herself before looking to Finn to see what he was doing.

Surprisingly enough, said human was also scarfing down his meal before he looks up before speaking after swallowing.

"Sorry about what?"

Bronwyn blinked a few times before saying this.

"N-Nevermind." Bronwyn said before she went back to eating her food, this time at a more controlled pace to enjoy it.

Finn sees that and tries to be slow so he doesn't look like an idiot in front of the hybrid.

A bit later, the duo managed to finish though they both still had quite a bit of leftovers on both their plates, seems they underestimated the size of the meals.

"U-Ugh… d-don't think I can eat another bite e-even t-though I want to… to… good…" Bronwyn said with a happy content look on her face while she pats her stomach.

Finn pats his stomach as well before speaking.

"Y-You said it."

A moment later, Emerald walked back with some to go boxes before he said this when he starts to put the leftovers into them.

"First off, the to go boxes are complimentary, consider them as thanks for all the hard work with keeping Ooo safe Finn, as for the size, seems Cedric put a bit more oomph into the food as well so you got slightly larger proportions for you two, still going to have to charge you for the meals though, can't give everything for free right?" Emerald said with a grin before he put Bronwyn's box on top of Finn's with F initial on the one that had Finn's food in it before saying this.

"Thank you for stopping by Elemental Cuisine, a place that is suited for all species no matter the boundary." Emerald said before he placed the check on the table and bowed to Finn and Bronwyn before he left to tend to other customers.

Finn picks up the check to see how much the meal was before he his eye blinked in surprise when he saw the amount.

"50 Gold pieces, 25 per meal." The check read, granted there was more like taxes and what not but all in all, it was only 50 gold pieces, was pricey for a meal but considering how well it was minus the to go box prices that were ignored with how much food was leftover, the price oddly seemed fair.

Finn went to his backpack and rummaged through it before he pulls out a couple of diamonds that was enough to pay the bill but also leave a tip as well.

Bronwyn's eyes widen at the size before she said this.

"Whoa Finn, that looks like it would be 4 or 5 times the amount, you sure you want to pay all that?" Bronwyn said when she examined the diamonds.

"Eh, there's plenty more in the bag plus remember there's plenty of treasure in the Tree Fort and Billy's cave so I'm good. Plus I want to make sure our date goes great." Finn said while smiling a bit.

Bronwyn blushed brightly at that when she didn't see the lustful undertone again before saying this.

"W-Well do we head on out now and see what happens next?" Bronwyn said while she blushed more when an idea came to her, but that was for later.

"Sure." Finn said before he gets up and walk towards Bronwyn before offering his hand.

Bronwyn blushed a bit before she took his hand and a minute later, the duo was exiting the building with Cherry Root waving to them on the way out before the duo did a few more things while they walked around the Candy Kingdom, talk more about Finn and Bronwyn's lives, their hobbies in detail that they missed in the restaurant, even talked about a few dreams where Bronwyn learned about the dream with Finn getting really buff, having some kind of robotic arm, bit still a badass adventurer while Bronwyn dreamed about going pro in skateboarding instead of just making a simple job out of it.

Finn smiles at Bronwyn and says that he definitely wants to see that.

A bit later, after they walked through a park and day was turning into night and people most of the people in the Candy Kingdom were going to sleep and what not, others, like the occasional couple and what not stuck around to make things a bit more romantic so to speak.

Bronwyn blushed quite a bit when she saw some of them petting one another and kissing a lot but she did glance at Finn to see how he was holding so far.

Finn did blush when he saw that as well while averting his gaze a bit.

Bronwyn blushed more before she had an idea… one that was really risky but she was one to take risks after all… good thing she was on the pill.

"H-Hey Finn…" Bronwyn said to get Finn's attention.

"Yeah?" Finn replies after looking at her.

What Finn didn't expect was Bronwyn leaning into him and kissing him on the lips before the duo fell back onto a nearby bench before Bronwyn, who seemed to know more then Finn on tiers, slipped her tongue into Finn's mouth before she was quickly overpowering him while hugging his body.

Finn was completely shocked by this sudden action while blushing big before speaking up.

'W-Wait, what just happened? A moment ago we were just talking and now she's kissing me. Can even feel her tongue in my mouth. However… this feels… so good.' He thought before the human melts into the kiss and hugs Bronwyn back before return the kiss.

Bronwyn then pulled her head back before she said this.

"S-Sorry about that Finn, most guys… or gals that I know are normally all… lustful and what not, you're not like that, but in a good way, s-sorry, I'll get up." Bronwyn said before she starts getting off of Finn.

However Finn surprised the hybrid by hugging her again in order to keep Bronwyn here before he spoke up.

"Don't. I was just surprised when you kissed me. Although it felt very nice."

Bronwyn blushed more at that before she said this.

"S-Still sorry, was just curious about kissing and all that, never really did it but saw many of my friends do that with others, not always different genders." Bronwyn said while blushing more when she saw… interesting pairings that she didn't expect.

Finn blinked for a moment after hearing that before saying this.

"Then let me help you experience this more." He said before he leans in and kiss Bronwyn's lips this before he had his tongue interact with the hybrid's.

Bronwyn was surprised at first before she went with it and returned the kiss with more hunger than before while she rubbed Finn's back and could feel how big he was compared to her in raw size… which caused her body to heat up while she wondered how Finn was doing after a minute… when she felt something poke at her thigh.

Said human who continues to kiss Bronwyn rubs her back as well with one hand before it surprisingly went down till Finn's hand was now rubbing Bronwyn's ass.

Bronwyn jolts at that but instead of fighting it, she continues to kiss Finn with more and more lust showing in her eyes.

Finn sees the look but surprisingly starts to have a lust filled look of his own as he looks at Bronwyn before he making kiss from passionate to hunger.

A minute later, Bronwyn then felt a bulge in Finn's pants to show that he was getting turned on before she surprised Finn a bit more when she used a hand to unzip his shorts and his dick sprung free.

Finn was indeed surprised as he and Bronwyn continues to kiss before the human wondered what the hybrid was gonna do.

A moment later, without much care if anyone saw, Bronwyn used a hand to lightly grip Finn's dick and strokes it while Bronwyn was amazed at the size when she got a better look at it.

Finn's size was at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

Finn shudders as he felt his dick getting stroked off while blushing a bit.

For a bit, Bronwyn keeps on stroking Finn off while she wondered how he was doing.

Said human groans a tiny bit as he starts to enjoy this treatment before thinking.

'Oh man this feels good and plus Bronwyn's hand feels so soft. Though I hope no one sees this.'

However to Finn's horror, a Candy person and what seemed to be a date with it walked up to the bench while the two were holding hands and another two Candy people were walking by, seemed to be just friends when they were talking about their new phones or something that was shown on the Phone, Bronwyn however just stroked faster and faster while more people were passing the duo by, seems jobs and what not were closing and a lot of people were heading home.

Finn tries to not make a sound while looking at Bronwyn with a look that said please stop.

However to Finn's shock, Bronwyn smirks a bit before she strokes Finn faster and faster while people passed by until…

Finn grinds his teeth a bit while his lips shut before unfortunately for him, he out a slight groan before he felt his dick spurt out his cum on Bronwyn's hand.

Unfortunately for him while he rides out his orgasm, A few Candy people notice something odd going on with Finn and Bronwyn and when they looked, they blushed brightly when they saw Finn and Bronwyn's display before bringing their phones out and they start to record things from different angles while Bronwyn keeps on stroking Finn's dick to help him ride out his orgasm.

Finn groans again before his eyes widen in shock after noticing everyone with their phones before he groans again and taps off after 25 seconds past.

To Finn's further shock, Bronwyn, who seemed a bit out of it for some reason, starts to lick her hand clean in front of Finn… like an animal in heat… Uh-oh…

Finn didn't know what was gonna happen before he spoke up.

"B-Bronwyn? Whatever you gonna do… let's at least get out of here first. Everyone's watching and… recording us."

However it seems that Bronwyn was still to into her lust to care right now when she licked her lips clean and when she was fully finished, kissed Finn on the lips, thankfully for Finn, nothing was left on or in Bronwyn's mouth while she grinds on Finn's dick.

Finn, though relieved for not finding any traces of his cum in the hybrid's mouth, was a bit surprised before groaning in Bronwyn's mouth while everyone else watches with blushes in their faces.

It was only a second or two before Finn tries to get Bronwyn off.

However she leaned more onto Finn which further pinned him on the bench while Bronwyn moved her lower body so that she grinds up against Finn and the head of his dick touched her pussy while Bronwyn used a hand to move her panties out of the way and when the head of Finn's dick touched her pussy, it felt incredibly hot… was she in heat now!?, was this explaining the aggressive actions and Bronwyn not caring when a few Candy People who blushed when they moved their phones to record things up close while a really brave one moved Bronwyn's shirt up a bit from behind and everyone saw what Bronwyn was about to do.

Finn had a feeling what was gonna happen before he pulls his head back to breathe before he said this.

"B-Bronwyn please snap out it. You're about to do something that other people are seeing. What if they post this? What if everyone you knew, including your dad sees this?" He asked hoping that might snap Bronwyn out.

Unfortunately for Finn, Bronwyn didn't seem to care when she just dropped all the way onto Finn's dick with a groan before Finn and many others saw blood leaking from Bronwyn's pussy while she had this thought when the pain seemed to snap her out of whatever she was in for a moment.

 _"H-Huh?... w-what am I… and why is my…."_ Bronwyn thought before her body slowly heats up again, thanks to the pain, she had more clarity, but it only gave her enough to hear Finn say this.

"OH FUCK!" Finn shouts before groaning at the tight grip of Bronwyn's pussy on his dick.

Bronwyn in her slightly clearer state, managed to realize what happened when she had this thought.

 _"Oh… I see… today is my Heat cycle… I remember dad talking about it once… guess the date thing made me forget..."_ Bronwyn thought before she remembered what her dad said about heat cycles and how it could affect her.

 _"Now Bronwyn, you may feel uncomfortable for what I'm about to say but it's for your own good. Now doing your heat cycle, if you're with a man, or woman, and you and your partner… uh what was it?... ummm making out? You may feel something affecting your… woman parts and you will most likely be in heat which will make you lose control of your body when you're with a strong mate or something, think its suppose to help… overpower the male or female in question or something… Glob wish your mom was here to explain this but she left a bit ago for work and… she normally experienced that bit during her time….*Blush before clearing throat*... Now I can't stop you when you experience it but hopefully you'll remember to take the pill or something."_

Unfortunately for Bronwyn, the advice starts to turn foggy when her pain slowly fades into full on pleasure and anything else the past KKW said flew right out the window when Bronwyn starts to bounce up and down on Finn's dick with a lustful look on her face when pleasure shot through her body.

Finn's eyes widen for a bit before he starts moaning and groaning for a moment before thinking this.

 _'Oh Glob… I can't believe we're doing tier 15… in front of everyone. I'm supposed to be fighting this but… it feels so good.'_ he thought before a few moments passed and Finn, with his human instincts, brought his hands to Bronwyn's hips and starts to thrust his dick up in the hybrid's pussy.

Bronwyn moans and groans from that before she leaned forward and hugged Finn before she used Finn's motions to go even faster on his dick while many Candy people were using their phones, or some using the lights attached for better viewing, saw how rough the two were going.

Finn continues to thrust his dick before he leans his head in and starts nibbling on Bronwyn's neck.

Bronwyn moans more before she did the same while riding Finn at a faster and faster pace, she could feel his dick twitching already and while not thinking about Finn being a virgin or anything, really starts to ride his dick like a wild woman.

Finn felt his dick twitch as well while being lost in the pleasure which made him almost forgot about the candy people watching and recording them while said individuals blush big at the scene.

Bronwyn then howled lightly when she came hard on Finn's dick and her juices squirt out and dripped down to the ground while many more Candy people blush while they saw Finn's dick pulsing more and more until…

Finn groans loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum hard inside the hybrid's pussy before the Candy people blushed more when they saw how productive Finn was before semen drips to the ground.

Bronwyn groans loudly with a fucked up look on her face while her tongue hangs out of her mouth before everyone waits for Finn to tap off.

Said human had a relief look after tapping off for 30 seconds before Finn tries to catch his breath.

Bronwyn however had a different opinion on the matter before she turned so that her back was to Finn before she starts riding Finn's dick and everyone could see her breasts bouncing under Bronwyn's shirt… honestly this was starting to look like a porno with the camera and the lights from other phones to really get everyone to see Bronwyn going at it with Finn.

Finn was completely surprised by that action before he starts moaning and groaning again from how good this pleasure was.

For a bit, Bronwyn continues to ride Finn's dick while mixing it up by grinding her body against Finn's which caused him to feel how deep he was going into Bronwyn.

Finn groans again at this feeling before he had this thought.

 _'Oh man. This feels so good. I can see why Jake enjoys doing this with Lady whenever he sees her.'_ He thought before he brought his arms out and wraps his arms around Bronwyn before Finn gropes and squeezes the huybrid's breasts.

Bronwyn groans from that before she lets Finn continue to grope her breasts under her shirt before she bounces faster and faster on Finn's dick.

It was only a few moments or more before Finn felt his dick twitch again causing him to squeeze Bronwyn's breasts a bit hard while the Candy people's blushes grew as they couldn't take their eyes off the couple.

Bronwyn in turn groans more and more while she rode Finn faster and faster until…

Finn grunts and groans loud before he climaxed hard again inside Bronwyn's pussy as Finn held the hybrid down on his dick.

Bronwyn groans loudly when she felt that before everyone saw her womb bloat a little before semen flowed out of Bronwyn's pussy before people wait for Finn to tap off.

It took the human about 35 seconds this time before he taps off and tries to catch his breath for a moment or two.

Bronwyn was forced to do the same before she fell forward and onto the ground with her hands and feet on the ground before she pants for breath, while her round ass was on display for Finn which shook somewhat accidentally when Bronwyn's body shudders with pleasure.

The Candy people were able to catch this on their phones while blushing brightly.

Finn on the other hand felt tempted to take Bronwyn's ass however, once he saw the Candy people, he immediately regained his composure and said this before putting his dick away.

"Umm… thanks for watching guys. Hopefully no one posts this without mine and Bronwyn's permission. So… see you guys later." He said before he went to pick up the food that was in the back on his wrist, Bronwyn a moment later, and carefully carry her out of the Kingdom while the dazed Bronwyn just snuggles into Finn's chest like she was acting like a different person.

However it seemed that while a few would keep the video to themselves, a few others already beat Finn to the punch and already sent the video around while Finn put Bronwyn in the car, he quickly drove off and towards the Treefort.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn, Bronwyn (Heated state)**

What he didn't expect when they got there, or when Finn pulled in and got Bronwyn out of the car… was to see KKW inside of the treefort while he got a serious look on his face while shadows covered his eyes in a dramatic way.

Finn didn't know what was going before he spoke up.

"H-Hey KKW. Sorry if we're late but Bronwyn was a bit tired from our date. Did a lot today." He said while making sure to keep what they did a secret.

However what KKW did was place his phone on the table, slide it towards Finn right before a video booted up to show Finn and Bronwyn going at it with Finn being aggressive as well it seemed for the second round.

Finn's eyes widen in shock when he saw the video before paling knowing why KKW was pissed before saying two words.

"Oh shit."

"You can say that again Finn… I'll admit that from the look of things, Bronwyn went into her heat cycle, thankfully she is on the pill, but I have two things to say… one… you better take responsibility for what happened, I'll admit my fault but you could have done much more to stop her…" KKW said with a dangerous glint in his eyes… even if Finn fought monsters on a daily basis, Bronwyn and Finn were just turned into pornstars in no time flat when the view on the video skyrocketed when the screen refreshed when KKW poked it to show nearly 10,000 views already… and climbing when KKW clicked it again to show nearly 20,000… guess it went viral…

Finn facepalms before he spoke.

"Look, KKW. I get that you're pissed for a lot of reasons and I will take responsibility but you have to believe me, I tried to stop her. But she wasn't listening and… she overpowered me. Plus… well I became weak rom how… good it was… since… I was a virgin." He said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Maybe, but I could care less, I don't care anymore about your adventuring, I don't care about what our family did, and I don't care what dad or mom will say or do… make my daughter sad and I will use all of my resources to make you pay… after all, Bronwyn is my daughter and believe me… **You don't know how scary some of my connections are when I'm pushed far enough to use them, losing the Treefort for good would be the least of your worries."** KKW said before his tone got deadly serious near the end to show he wasn't bluffing.

Finn's eyes widen in fear before speaking up.

"Oh Glob, please no. I will do everything that I can to make Bronwyn happy."

KKW sighs and with a surprisingly relaxed look on his face, said this.

"Good, now I'll leave you two alone for now while I try and handle this video issue…. As you can see many are already viewing it so I might as well use some connections to get rid of it off the internet, granted I can't stop them from viewing it privately…. **But it doesn't mean I can't stop the videos all over the internet and make the ones who upload it pay when I sue them for all they have."** KKW said before sounding pretty evil when he starts to exit the room while chuckling… and thanks to the legal stuff… he wasn't in the wrong for doing what he was going to do soon.

Finn pales after seeing that while waiting for KKW to leave before speaking up.

"Oh Glob. I better make sure to keep Bronwyn happy or I'll lose my home…. Or worse. I can't believe that someone has posted that. Hope my friends… or Glob Jake doesn't see this."

 **Meanwhile….**

"OH MY GLOOB!" a familiar golden dog said while he picked up his phone… and saw what happened on the video before he he fell back in his home with his wife and feints which got her attention.

 **"What's wrong Jake?!"** Lady questioned before she picked up the phone to see what he saw.

What she saw was Bronwyn hugging Finn while she rode his dick, and thanks to the viewing angle, she saw that Bronwyn had a fucked up look on her face while Finn's looked… happy?, must be the angle because Finn would not let something like that happen in public.

 **"WHAT THE?!"** Lady shouts before before said angrily growled this.

 **"FIIIIINNNNN!"**

However she heard this on the screen which made her look back to see Finn roaring when he came hard in Bronwyn's pussy and quickly overfilled it before Bronwyn starts round two… though Lady did not know if Bronwyn was on the pill or not which gave this response from the Rainicorn.

Lady was now worried at the possibility of her granddaughter being pregnant before she faints and lands on top of Jake.

 **Meanwhile…**

A certain musical Vampire was at her home while she tunes her guitar and was in the zone so to speak before her phone vibrates which caused her to blink a few times when she got interrupted and said this.

"Oh who the crud is that… better not be another telemarketer…" Marceline said before she went to get her phone and saw it was a video oddly enough.

"Huh… wonder what this is." Marceline said when she opened the video and her eyes widen in shock and surprise when she saw Finn and Bronwyn going at it.

"Oh. My. Glob." Marceline said with a surprise looked before grinning at the video.

"Hehe, gonna enjoy this later, gonna cash in on those bets though…" Marceline said before she pockets the phone and flies out of her house.

 **Meanwhile…**

Bubblegum was working on a new experiment with a new James clone and Peppermint Butler aiding her before Peppermint Butler's pocket vibrates, as for another one, seems when experimenting, Peppermint Butler held his own, and Bubblegum's phones.

Bubblegum was too busy concentrating before speaking.

"See what this is about Peppermint."

"Yes Milady." Peppermint Butler said before he pulled the phones free and oddly enough saw that they each had a video.

"Huh?, Milady, you and I both have the same video, shall I play one?" Peppermint Butler said, normally the best video site, Tubeyou, normally played any public video, but this one wasn't coming from that site and oddly enough was sent to everyone by Lumping Star girl.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"I don't see why not." She said before stopping to see what this video was about.

A moment later, when James, and Bubblegum looked over Peppermint Butler's shoulders when he played the video, they saw to great surprise Finn and Bronwyn going at it while many people were seen recording and lighting the act… honestly if one didn't recognize the fountain, it would look like Finn was staring in a porno or something.

"Mein Glob… Never thought Finn would… Hey! That was by the fountain." Bubblegum said with a shocked look when she recognized the Candy people and the fountain.

"Er… do I delete these videos Milady?... Seems like many people were recording this if the people in the background are holding the unlit phones right." Peppermint Butler said before he quickly deleted the video on his phone and went to get ready to delete the one on Bubblegum's.

That's when Bubblegum surprisingly stops the candy butler by saying this.

"Actually Pep, I'm gonna keep that until I see Finn to show him what he did."

Peppermint Butler was a bit confused before he said this.

"Of course Milady, if you want, I'll arrange a transport right now, if you'll excuse me." Peppermint Butler said while passing Bubblegum her phone and walked away, and when Peppermint Butler was gone, James said this with a smile.

"Hehe, seems Finn became a real man, welp, I'll leave you to enjoy the video your highness, gonna see if I can help peppermint Butler with getting things ready." James said with his usual tone before he ran and sorta danced like a robot on the way out.

Bubblegum blushed in embarrassment before thinking.

' _He's wrong. I mean this happened on my home turf. Finn needs to learn not to do something likes. Though I will admit… he did grew up handsome.'_

 **Meanwhile…**

The camera went to the fire Kingdom to show Phoebe sitting on her throne with a bored look on her face when it seemed nothing was going on before a rattling was heard in her armor where she kept her own phone.

Phoebe blinked for a moment before she reaches to her armor and pulls out what appears to be a lava based phone before she saw the link.

That's when she spoke up.

"Hmmm… might as well see what this is about. Might as well help me relieve some boredom."

However what she didn't expect was seeing a close up of Bronwyn's ass while she rode Finn's dick and this video was from someone named the Party Bear God, guess it wasn't just Candy people mixed in.

"No way." She said before blushing at the video, she could see how big Finn was when she saw his face and saw that it was him.

However before she could say anything, Finn came hard in Bronwyn's pussy before she saw the camera get pulled back to avoid the falling semen which also showed how fertile Finn was.

"Whoa." Phoebe said while her blush grew before saying this.

"Never thought Finn would do something like this. Nor how… big he was. He can get a girl pregnant with that much cum."

Phoebe then noticed that aside from some guards… she could leave for her bedroom for some… private time if she wanted.

That's when the Flame Queen got up and said this to the guards.

"I need some… alone time. No one is aloud to come unless I need anything. Understand?"

The Guards looked to one another in confusion before looking to the Queen of Flames and one of them said this.

"Of course your highness, would you have one of us escort you to your room at least?" A guard asked when he was concerned with Phoebe's safety.

Phoebe looked at the guard for a moment before she spoke up.

"Alright. One of you can escort me."

Phoebe was then walked to her room before she was there in record time when she seemed to be in a rush much to the guards confusion before he was kicked out with a quick apology.

 **Meanwhile…**

Bronwyn was slowly coming to on something soft before she sat up with a groan.

"Ohhh… talk about a weird dream, first my old dating app kicked in, somehow got together with Finn, went on a dinner date, walked around a bit… and had… an interesting time after… wonder what that dream was about… do I need to see a therapist or something?" Bronwyn said with a blush when she starts to remember the finer details of the *dream.*

That's when she heard this voice.

"Um… it wasn't a dream."

Bronwyn jolts before she looked around to see who spoke… and saw she was in a strange room before finding who was speaking to her.

It was Finn sitting in a chair as he looks at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed brightly before she tried to move but had to close one eye when pain radiates from her pelvic region which caused her to fall back on the bed with a painful groan.

Finn got up from his seat and went to Bronwyn's side before speaking up.

"You okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Bronwyn looked to Finn before she said this.

"Welp, not a dream like you said… can't even walk right now…. Sorry about that Finn… first ever heat cycle that really hit me hard, thought I would be able to resist that… but…" Bronwyn said while feeling bad that she took Finn's first time without his permission.

Finn sees that before he surprised the hybrid and hugged her before speaking.

"It's not your fault."

Bronwyn blushed brightly at that before she said this.

"R-Really?, b-but I took your first time and in public… what if people saw… glob what if Dad saw…" Bronwyn said while she looked to the ceiling while touching her head to show her helmet was removed and was sitting on the nightstand.

Finn blushes when he saw Bronwyn's hair before Finn decides to come clean.

"Listen Bronwyn. Better if you heard it from me then someone else. Like I said before, not your fault but some people did saw us. Even recorded us. Plus your dad showed me a video and I'm sure some of our friends saw me the video as well."

Bronwyn's eyes widen to comical levels before she said this.

"Oh Glob… what's going to happen now, I'm on the pill no doubt but what will we do when people come after us…" Bronwyn said when she worried some of Finn's friends would come for him, and her own as well.

Finn gave Bronwyn a reassuring hug before he said this.

"We'll go through this together. Plus I'm gonna make sure to protect you Bronwyn. It might be too soon to say it but, I deeply care for you Bronwyn." He said while blushing before he kissed the hybrid's forehead.

Bronwyn blushed like a tomato from that before she shyly looked away from Finn and said this.

"W-Well… considering things maybe hectic for the next few days, want to turn in now and see what happens tomorrow?... we can… share the bed… if you want..." Bronwyn shyly said to Finn.

Finn blushed brightly after hearing that before speaking up.

"Um… S-Sure. I don't mind."

Bronwyn blushed a bit when she scoots over and gestures for Finn to get in bed with her, thankfully for her, her body was calmed down greatly, so at best she was shy around Finn now considering she had issues with being near Finn right now, but that can be worked on later.

Finn blushes a bit as well before gets on the bed and scoots a bit closer to Bronwyn before the human grabs the blanket and covers them both.

A bit later, the duo start to fall asleep with one last thought each.

 _"I… wonder what will happen between us... wonder what else I can do with Finn… heard that I can do a lot more with him…"_ Bronwyn thought before she snuggles up into Finn.

Finn felt that before he hugs Bronwyn and holds her close before he had this thought.

 _'Hope things work out between me and Bronwyn after today. I still want to keep seeing her.'_

The scene fades to black while the duo slept… they didn't know what the future will hold, but if things go right, they will be ready, but all in all for this day, the two slept peacefully like lovers in a beautiful embrace.

* * *

 **TME and Atomsk was seen while it looked like Atomsk was getting a snack while TME was talking with Emerald and Cedric for some reason.**

 **"So how come me and Emerald are here again?" Cedric asked.**

 **"Probably to thank us for helping with that restaurant that you and I tag teamed in, gotta say once you set your mind to it you can be a good chef Cedric, maybe I should have you make some lunches for the others instead of Demonga if he loses a bet." Emerald said with a grin on his face while TME nods at that to show that Emerald was right on the money with this one.**

 **Cedric took a moment to think on this before he spoke.**

 **"Maybe you're right Emerald. I have cooked some meals back in my home world. Probably not as good as Demonga's or your style. Put I can give it a shot. I can even try cooking when me and Azure have a date night and probably invite our girlfriend's as well."**

 **"Maybe, I could take you to the cooking world I know of for lessons from a high class chef I know of, bit of a tip, 5 star chefs are low key guys there… if you think my food is good, then you all have not tasted good yet." Emerald said with a grin on his face.**

 **Cedric blinked for a moment before he spoke.**

 **"You know what, sure. I like a good challenge." He said while grinning as well.**

 **"Great, where is Atomsk by the way?" Emerald asked before TME said this.**

 **"Oh he's just doing a favor for me and getting a certain item from said food world as payment for your services, remember the Jewel meat that you ate before Cedric?... well this one is something that will make that look low grade." TME said with a grin on his face with Emerald doing the same.**

 **Cedric blinked for a moment before the trio heard this voice.**

 **"Wazzup!"**

 **When the trio looked over to see Atomsk, they saw him carrying two platters with a meaty scent like no other before Emerald jolts and he said this.**

 **"G-Good god… i-is that… End Mammoth?" Emerald said which made TME chuckle before he said this.**

 **"Yup, stored it when I hunted a few when I went back in the past in Toriko's timeline… you do not want to know what strings I had to pull to get these bad boys cloned and cooked, the capture level is 1200, very high for normal people and impossible by normal means." TME said with a grin on his face which caused Emerald to say this.**

 **"C-Cedric… get ready to have your taste buds dance man." Emerald oddly said when he couldn't take his eyes of the platters, normally he doesn't have a sense of smell… but the little he had was enticed fully… so for a guy like Cedric who had a powerful sense of smell…**

 **Cedric's mouth watered while his tail comically wagged in excitement while his eyes locked on the meat like an animal with its prey.**

 **Not only that but it had meteor garlic on top of it while it was sided with Jewel meat and Galala gator meat… all in all it was a meat lovers fantasy come to life.**

 **"Atomsk and I got our own set and will eat it in a bit, for now you two dig in." TME said when Atomsk set the food on the table before TME said this.**

 **"Thanks for the help with that Atomsk, hope getting the jewel meat wasn't an issue, had to get my own heard of regal mammoth to keep the small tasty meat coming." TME said when he remembered the massive giant elephant based beasts.**

 **Atomsk waved his hand a bit before speaking up.**

 **"No trouble at. Seeing how delicious the meat looks right now. I say it's worth it."**

 **"Well then, shall we end this while these two eat?" TME said which gave the signal for Cedric and Emerald to start, however Emerald's clothing changed to a tuxedo before he said this to Cedric.**

 **"Just to let you know Cedric, once you eat this, you'll understand why you should respect food this good, all food does but food this good and are should be honored… well… better to taste then tell so try and control yourself alright?" Emerald said with an oddly controlled tone to his voice, like he was reigning in his gluttoney for a moment.**

 **Cedric looks at Emerald before speaking.**

 **"R-Right. Sure Emerald. I can control myself." He said before took a piece of the meat and ate it.**

 **Emerald waits for Cedric's reaction, normally jewel meat was high class, but End Mammoth topped the flavor and everything about jewel meat many times over…**

 **Cedric's pupils dilated before he growled and said this.**

 **"More… MEAT!" He shouts before he pounces on the food and scarfs it down.**

 **Or he would have if Emerald didn't knock him flat on his ass before Emerald said this.**

 **"Cedric control yourself, remember that TME and Atomsk gave this to us as a reward, I'm all for eating without control but I do it with respect to the food." Emerald said with a serious tone to his voice.**

 **Cedric was finally able to regain his composure before he spoke up.**

 **"S-Sorry everyone. Lost control of myself for a moment." He said while feeling a bit down now.**

 **"As long as you learn your lesson, you're forgiven, now then, let's sit and give respect to the foot that came from that world." Emerald said before he sat down, and with a gesture of placing his hands together in a prayer, said this.**

 **"Thank you for the meal." Emerald said to thank the beast who the food came from before he gently gripped the fork and knife and starts to swiftly but elegantly eat the food while he enjoyed it.**

 **Cedric sat down and prayed for the meal as well before he cautiously ate some of the meat at a slow pace while Atomsk looked at TME before speaking.**

 **"Now that everything is resolved, wanna end this outro TME before we eat?"**

 **TME took a moment to think before saying this.**

 **"Yeah, we all hope you like the story and hope you like the many more to come, stay healthy and real well everyone, unless Atomsk has something to say, I say we just fade to black now and eat." TME said while grinning at Atomsk.**

 **"Fade to black my friend. It's dinner time." Atomsk said before sitting down.**

 **TME nods before he made a prayer to the food he was about to eat before he sat down, he wasn't religious but he could respect the animal it came from before the scene fades to black with TME, Emerald, Atomsk, and Cedric sharing a meal and telling various stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene fades in to show Atomsk and TME while they were looking at some things on some sheets of paper.**

" **Alright, so we got almost everything in order with continuing this, you good to go Atomsk?" TME asked when he looks at Atomsk with a serious look in his eyes.**

" **Ready as ever." Atomsk said with a serious look as well.**

" **Right… and without further adieu…" TME said when he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

" **Hello everyone!, and welcome to the shocking reveal of a new chapter for An Unexpected Date, courtesy of Lexboss who wanted this story to go on." TME said while he waved his hands at the readers a little.**

 **Atomsk waved as well while grinning.**

" **Indeed and we have a nice list of potential ladies of whom Finn and Bronwyn will meet. But we ain't telling."**

" **Yup… but I want to be clear on something, Bronwyn is the main lady in this, everyone else in the list will be just SEXFRIENDS with them, I can not stress that enough." TME said while he emphasises the word sexfriend.**

" **Ain't that the truth." Atomsk said with a serious look.**

" **Yeah, if you have any complaints, we just write this stuff, Lexboss is well… the boss of this Story and they have final say here." TME said when he wanted to be clear on some things.**

" **Shall we get started TME, now that we have straightened things out to the readers?" Atomsk asked.**

" **Yeah, let's say this story starts out a day or two after the first chapter so things can wind down a little before we get things really interesting down the line." TME said while he wonders what Atomsk would think about that.**

" **Sounds good to me." Atomsk said as he nods his head in agreement.**

 **TME nods at that before he looks to the readers.**

" **Now this story starts out in Finn's treehouse…" TME said before the scene shifts to Finn's treehouse.**

* * *

 **Ooo/ Grasslands/ Treefort/ Finn**

The scene now showed Finn as he was playing on BMO right now while he waits for Bronwyn to come here so they can plan another date.

Unfortunately however Jake and Lady came over to the treefort a day ago and really got onto Finn about their grandbaby being filmed and what not, even with KKW's… connections… he was unable to stop the video from spreading like wildfire, seems that many people liked seeing Finn in that position with Bronwyn and made it hard for many to try and take the video down.

Finn kept saying how sorry he was to the duo and didn't mean for that to happen.

Hours after managing to get Jake and Lady calmed down, they managed to listen to what Finn said about Bronwyn going into heat which caused Jake to rub the back of his head while Lady blushed, seems it was a family trait on Jake's side it seems.

Finn then tells the duo that despite what happened he still gonna do everything he can to protect Bronwyn and make sure she's happy while leaving out the part of KKW's threat.

Though Jake saying this did make Finn worry a bit.

"Listen Finn… err… considering what happened I think it would be fair to tell you that once people in my family go into heat, if its… uh… kind of thing they really like… a… kink so to speak, it's more likely to happen again… and if Bronwyn is well… liking the public looking at her… putting it nicely… well… you better keep an eye out because she may try again if that's the case." Jake said while he looked everywhere but at Finn for now.

"Oh Glob." Finn said now believing he's in trouble after hearing that.

"Yeah… all I'm saying is good luck Finn… and try and keep our grandbaby off the web…" Jake said but considering Finn's luck with dealing with aggressive women… not likely…

"Yeah… I'll try to remember that." Finn said while knowing that his luck on women was not good either.

"Yeah…. Just in case… don't blame me if I knock you through the air if there is another videos of you and Bronwyn… having tier 15… and don't blame Lady if she turns you some kind of color of her choosing for a few days… trust me pink is not a good look for adventurers like us." Jake said before shuddering which showed that Jake must have had a personal run in with a pink causing angry Lady.

Finn jolt before look at Lady who had her hooves crossed which showed she felt the same as Jake...

The scene then shifts to Finn after he finished remembering what happened those last few days and with a few condoms, and some birth control in hand, or his pocket, he now waits for Bronwyn to enter the treefort after hearing a car roll up, thanks to Banana man they were starting to become all the range around Ooo and while Finn had one thanks to him being friends with the banana shaped man, KKW bought one as well which lets him drop Bronwyn off at the treefort.

"Be careful honey, you remember what your mom talked about when you go into heat right?" KKW said while he looks at his daughter with a serious look on his face.

Though Bronwyn blushes, she jolts from the serious look her dad gave.

"Y-Yes dad. I remember."

"Hey I'm just saying… those videos are hard to get rid of and I may have to accept them being viewed by strangers and friends alike… and if my little girl has some kind of kink for getting watched in public and another gets uploaded…" KKW said before he pulled out a tissue from the glove compartment and cried dramatically which showed Bronwyn that KKW was using fake tears to mess with her.

Bronwyn this time sweatdrops before blushing brightly.

"R-Right well I'll see you later dad." She said before she kissed KKW on the cheek before stepping out of the car.

"Right, have fun honey…" KKW said before he drives away before Bronwyn could say anything.

Bronwyn blush brightly at that possibility before sighing as she starts walking up to the Treefort.

A moment later she knocked on the door before Finn opened it and smiles a bit when he saw Bronwyn.

"Bronwyn, nice to see you again, then again it was only a couple days hehe." Finn said before chuckling a little and rubbed the back of his head a few times.

Bronwyn did chuckle before looking at Finn.

"Yeah. So how are things been besides the… you know." She said before blushing.

"W-Well… after getting chewed out by Jake and Lady… seems they are expecting this to be a repeat…" Finn said while he blushed more at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed more after hearing that part of her grandparents and rubbed her arm a few times before Finn managed to speak up.

"Yeah… well want to change where we go for this date or the Candy Kingdom?, hopefully the restaurant that Emerald and Cedirc work, **Elemental Cuisine,** can give us some peace and quiet." Finn said to try and help Bronwyn calm down.

Bronwyn did calm a bit before looking at Finn.

"Well I don't mind which ever we go, though I don't mind if we go to the restaurant again. The food was delicious there."

"Great… shall we get going?" Finn said when he walked by Bronwyn and points to his car.

Bronwyn did giggles before she follows Finn to the car.

About 20 minutes later, Finn and Bronwyn were walking through the Candy kingdom while they heard a few people mutter to one another from seeing Finn and Bronwyn here again after what they did, some didn't mind to be honest and didn't hide that they did want to see another round or something like that.

Finn did blush from the muttering as he hooked his arm around Bronwyn's arm as the duo kept walking towards the restaurant.

Though it seemed some people tried to follow them into **Elemental Cuisine** much to Finn and Bronwyn's chagrin before they were surprised to see a barrier of all things blocked the people from entering for some reason while Emerald walked to the lobby past Finn and Bronwyn.

"Sorry people but that is special magic to prevent non paying customers from entering, even if you have money it can tell if your paying here or not so we can have some order in here." Emerald said before he glared a bit at the Candy people.

" **Or are you planning on causing havoc with my restaurant?"** Emerald said with a cold tone to his voice while he cracked his knuckles.

Some of the Candy people pale a bit before they quickly scattered.

"W-Wow… thanks for that Emerald." Finn said while Emerald looks to Finn and Bronwyn with a grin on his face.

"Eh thank nothing of it, I may have fibbed a bit with the barrier though to keep complaints from coming though so call it even if you keep it a secret?" Emerald said while he winked at Finn and Bronwyn with a smile on his face.

"Your secret is safe with us." Bronwyn said as she winked at Emerald.

"Thanks, though I do have a favor to ask…" Emerald said when Finn got a confused look on his face.

"What?" Finn said while Emerald chuckles a bit before looking at the duo.

"Next time you want to try having tier based sex, try and at least let others know where you got the energy from thanks to our food, consider it some advertisement and if you do that I'll knock 50% off the bill next time." Emerald said much to Finn and Bronwyn's shock.

"R-Really?" Bronwyn said as she didn't expect that.

"Well considering my Wife Lillum is a succubus and was able to read your desires, it's pretty much a given that you'll be jumping Finn's greatsword later so might as well get something out of it right?" Emerald said with a businessman like tone.

Bronwyn's eyes widen before blushing brightly after hearing that.

Emerald chuckles at that before he walked over to Cherry Root.

"I'll be taking these guys to the VIP area for privacy, in case anyone important comes here mind telling them to at least wait till after their meal is finished? Oh and if it's Bubblegum, same thing, don't care if she is a Royal, in my Restaurant I treat everyone equally." Emerald said while he grins at Cherry root who giggles at that while Emerald walked by her.

Bronwyn continues to blush before looking at Finn.

Finn blushed as well before the duo followed Emerald into a fancy looking room that had multiple tables with various princesses the various stalls.

Some had documents and were talking politics while some were just hanging out which was surprising, did all the Royal's come here or something?

"Uh… wow thats a lot of princesses." Finn said which made Emerald chuckle a few times.

"Well after your show some of the ladies here wanted to be able to see a repeat performance, hard to find good entertainment nowadays." Emerald said before he walks to an empty booth and gestures for the duo to take a seat.

Finn and Bronwyn, who blushes again, took their seats while Bronwyn was sitting a little closer to Finn.

Finn blushed from that before Emerald summoned a notepad and a pen.

"So… what will you have today?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while the scene shifts to Bubblegum while she was working on something.

* * *

 **Candy Kingdom castle/ Bubblegum's lab/ Bubblegum**

Bubblegum at this time was working on a device to try and make it so that she could amp her castle's defense against ice based attacks so that in case Ice King tried going back to his princess kidnapping days, she would be ready before she heard Peppermint Butler enter the room.

"Milady, Finn and Bronwyn are back in the city, they are at Elemental Cuisine right now." Peppermint Butler said with his normal tone of voice.

Princess Bubblegum stopped what she was doing before looking at Peppermint Butler with a surprised look.

"Really? Are you sure Pep?"

"Indeed, some Candy citizens were turned away when they tried to follow them inside and muttered about annoyingly aggressive owners and their weird spells." Peppermint Butler said to help clarify things.

"Weird spells?" Bubblegum questioned.

"Indeed, some people heard the owner, Emerald, say that the spell can tell if a person is willing to pay for a meal of not and keeps the non payers out, I'm sure if people are in a group it can tell the difference to let a paying person's party in but for the rest, they got blocked by a green barrier." Peppermint Butler said with a calm tone to his voice.

"I see." Bubblegum said before having a thoughtful look on her face before she looked at the time.

"You know, I might as well head to the restaurant there for a little lunch break."

"Very well, it is getting close to lunchtime right now so I'll get some guards just in case things get dicey Milady, will you require anything before you leave?" Peppermint Butler said with a smile on his face.

Bubblegum smiles at her butler before waving her hand a bit.

"No that will be all Pep."

"Very well, if you'll excuse me…" Peppermint Butler said before he starts walking out of the lab.

Once the candy butler was gone, Bubblegum was now deep in thought.

' _Hope you're ready for a good talk Finn. It's been two days and I still can't believe you did that. Even though it was a bit… interesting.'_ She thought before blushing a bit.

The scene went to a bit later with Bubblegum standing in front of **Elemental Cuisine** with a few Banana guards, she was going to pay for lunch so she took a breath and walked to the door and enters.

A moment later, she was stopped by Cherry Root when she got Bubblegum's attention.

"Hello your Highness, you here for a meal?, are your guards getting one as well?" Cherry root asked when she looked back and saw the nervous guards standing outside of the door while wondering if they can even enter or not.

"Yes. I figure since they work hard, they deserve to have a nice treat." Bubblegum said.

"I see…" Cherry Root said before she pressed a button under the desk to let Emerald know that Bubblegum was here before Cherry Root got off her stool.

"Please follow me your highness, I can take you to the VIP area, but your guards will have to wait for a table here to sit at, that alright with you?" Cherry Root said with a gentle smile on her face.

Bubblegum returns the smile as she stares at Cherry Root.

"Yes that will be alright with me."

"Very good, please follow me and gentlemen, please wait here for me alright?" Cherry root said while she gave the guards a kind smile.

The guards did blush at the smile before they looked at Bubblegum.

"It will be alright. Just wait here for a moment." Bubblegum said with a calm tone to her voice.

The Guards did feel calmer from that before they enter and sat on the chairs in the lobby before Cherry Root starts leading Bubblegum to the VIP area of the restaurant.

As she follows Cherry Root, Bubblegum still wondered how she will say things to Finn when she sees him. Though she would need to be calm. Then again, she'll probably have a hard time looking at the human thanks to his and Bronwyn's… performances.

When the two got to the VIP area, Bubblegum saw Finn and Bronwyn eating their meals with pretty happy looks on their faces but before she could say or do anything, Emerald walked up to her from out of nowhere.

"Hello your highness, table for one I assume?" Emerald said while he grins at the princess.

Bubblegum was a bit startled when she saw Emerald.

"H-Hello and yes please."

"Great, please follow me so Cherry here can get back to watching the front area." Emerald said before he gestured for Bubblegum to follow him… away from Finn and Bronwyn… it was like he was trying to keep issues with them here low.

' _So close.'_ Bubblegum thought as she follows Emerald while Cherry Root went back to the front.

A moment later, Bubblegum was in a booth before Emerald pulled out a pen and notepad.

"So Your Highness, what will you be having this fine afternoon?" Emerald said while he smiles at the Candy Princess.

Bubblegum did have a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to think of something before looking at Emerald.

"Hmmm, not sure. What do you recommend?"

"Hmm… how about the chicken salad special with sauteed mushrooms?" Emerald suggests while he looks at Bubblegum to see what she thinks.

"Hmmm… okay I'll try that." Bubblegum said.

"Very good then." Emerald said when he writes that down before he looks at Bubblegum again.

"Got a drink in mind?" Emerald asked when he wanted to get the drink out of the way real quick.

"Hmmm… I'll have a diet soda please." Bubblegum said.

"Very good… I'll be back so please try and not bother the customers while I'm gone alright?" Emerald asked with an angelic smile on his face before he walked away… but the message was clear, leave Finn and Bronwyn alone while they are eating.

Bubblegum did blink a bit before she started to think.

' _Dang… seems I'm gonna have to wait till later then.'_

For a bit, nothing happened for both parties aside from them eating and drinking their food while the Banana guards were well fed and pretty happy from the tasty meal here before Finn and Bronwyn finished their meal and with some extra leftovers in hand, paid for their meal while Bubblegum still had a bit of food left to go and she could see Finn and Bronwyn heading out form her side of the room but it seems they didn't notice her yet.

Bubblegum doesn't know whether to call them or not.

Thankfully for her, she was able to finish her meal in record time after that but the scene went to Finn and Bronwyn after they left the restaurant.

"Phew… wow that was a good meal… so Bronwyn what do you want to do next?" Finn asked when he walked next to his girlfriend.

"Hmmm… not sure. Maybe we can do a movie or something." Bronwyn said as she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Works for me, lets see what's on first." Finn said before he and Bronwyn walked away from the restaurant and to a different section of the Candy Kingdom while Bubblegum, who had finished, had followed suit to try and say something but they vanished in the crowd of Candy people.

"Glob darnit." Bubblegum said as she couldn't see the duo anywhere.

Meanwhile after 20 minutes, Finn and Bronwyn were in a movie theater and it was surprisingly lacking people for the most part, only one good movies playing right now was one where some people were acting out some of Finn's adventures, or a few other rooms were playing versions of old pre mushroom war movies and Finn and Bronwyn went to see the one called Beauty and the Beast.

It was showing a building romance between a man turned into a monster for his selfish actions and the brave woman who helped him open his heart which helped him return to normal at the end of the film.

"Wanna see that?" Bronwyn asked.

"Sure, let's get going." Finn said while he paid for the tickets to let Finn and Bronwyn enter the room where the movie was playing and lucky for the duo it just started.

The duo saw little bit of people inside like 5 or 6 seated so Finn and Bronwyn sat all the way in the back which was like a private area for them.

Meanwhile while they watched the movie, Bubblegum managed to track the duo to the movie theater and paid for a ticket to the beauty and the beast movie and after seeing Finn and Bronwyn at the back, she managed to get near them without them noticing and sat near them while her guards went to other seats as well while they all watched the movie start, and Bubblegum saw that Bronwyn wasn't doing anything so… maybe things may not turn into a public display like last time…

As the movie played follow by Bell and Beast's interactions, Bronwyn lays her head on Finn's shoulder before nuzzling her head a bit.

Finn blushed a bit before he gently moved his arm around Bronwyn's body and gently rubbed her shoulder while he smiles a bit while he watched the movie and things went pretty smoothly until they got to the part where Belle and the Beast were dancing under romantic conditions and Bronwyn felt her body heat up greatly much to her shock which could only mean one thing.

Bronwyn blushes before she surprisingly brought her hand down to Finn's pants covered crotch before she starts to rub it a few times.

Finn jolts before he looks at Bronwyn with a look of surprise while he had this thought that could be read on Finn's face.

" _Really?, here?"_ Finn thought while his dick throbbed a few times in his pants while he tried to keep quiet from Bronwyn's actions.

Bronwyn continues this action before noticing Finn looking at her.

" _I'm sorry Finn but… it's happening again."_ She whispers before she zipped Finn's pants open before sticking her hand inside.

Finn blushed a bit before he groans a little when he felt his dick pulled free of his pants before Bronwyn starts to stroke it to get him erect.

Bronwyn kept stroking her boyfriend's dick before she begins to nibble on Finn's ear.

Finn grit his teeth and groans a little while he relaxed in his chair, thanks to the movie's noise they were not noticed by anyone far away… however a few people did notice who were close enough to hear which made them blush and a moment later pulled out their phones and secretly aimed their phones between the seats but Bubblegum noticed the people acting odd and when she saw where they were aiming… she got a surprised look on her face when she saw Bronwyn stroking Finn off with a lustful look on her face.

' _Are you fucking kidding me?'_ Bubblegum thought when she what was happen before blushing a bit.

However she did anticipate that some people were gonna record them before she slipped out a small weird looking device before she pressed the button which somehow caused some cell phones to stop working.

"What in the Nightosphere!?" A person said when he tried to get his phone to work again before it dominoes effected to many people in the room looking confused when they looked at their phones when they shut off for some reason, and since Finn saw people acting odd, he looks at Bronwyn.

"H-Hey Bronwyn… you may want to look at your phone, I think something is going on with everyone's phones here." Finn said when he looks around again to see many people hitting or trying to turn their phones back on.

Bronwyn did blink before she grabbed her phone with her other hand and tries to turn it on but no such luck.

"What the? My phone was working earlier? What's happening?" She asked before the duo someone cleared their throat.

A moment later, the duo looked over and Finn jolts when he saw Princess Bubblegum near them while Bronwyn in her heated state oddly enough to didn't have much of a reaction when she tried to focus on listening for now.

"I thought I catch you two here. You're lucky I brought this little device to turn off everyone's phones." Bubblegum said as she showed Finn the device.

"Uhhh… right but uhhh… princess…" Finn said while he nervously points to his right which caused Bubblegum to blink when she saw angry people looking at her before they start to leave the room, seems Bubblegum's invention caused a few phones to spark as well which caused some people to toss them and muttering about payments and what not.

"Don't you people blame me. You all should know better than to record other people during a movie." Bubblegum said.

"Hey I don't know about people in the back but I was watching the movie before my phone started to spark in my pocket, not everyone noticed what was going on back here so expect a complaint from me princess when I send an angry letter to you." A Candy person said while showing a pretty expensive but now destroyed phone before he threw it into the trash with others up front muttering similar things when they left as well which just left PB with her guards with Finn and Bronwyn while Bronwyn subconsciously strokes Finn's dick again which made him shudder and the guards blush at the sight.

Bubblegum sighs as she rubbed the temples of her head.

"All I did was turn off the phones and instead it ended up in destroying them."

Though Bronwyn wasn't paying much attention when she keeps stroking Finn off before she used a free hand to fondles his balls much to Finn's horror since PB could see it all happening right now with her guards… oddly enough it… made Finn feel some kind of thrill for doing so and his dick was fully erect right now.

Bubblegum did blush a bit brightly when she saw that before noticing Finn's… equipment before thinking.

' _Mein Glob… I might've seen the video… twice… maybe 3… but seeing Finn's… dick up close… it just looks so… big.'_

Bronwyn then looks at the princess with a lustful look on her face before she looks back to Finn's dick and leaned down to start licking the tip, it was like she was teasing Bubblegum with the fact that while Finn maybe her knight... this dick was all hers now.

Bubblegum blushed when she saw that but felt like the hybrid was sending the message to her.

' _Wait, is she… no that can't be. Finn is my knight and my friend. I'm not interested… Even if he did grow up handsome and has a nice big cock… *tire screech*... what am I thinking?'_

Bronwyn then opened her mouth wide and thanks to her slight stretching abilities, she surprised Bubblegum when she instantly deepthroats Finn's cock and Bubblegum saw her throat bulge a little but Bronwyn didn't seem to mind while Finn groans loudly, more so when Bronwyn starts to bob her head up and down while her mouth glides up and down on Finn's cock and the Banana guards blush more when things went from 0 to 100 in no time flat.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw that before noticing her guards and tries to motion them to stop looking.

However it seemed they were to preoccupied with watching to notice the gesture which caused Bronwyn to move her mouth on Finn's dick more and more and could feel him getting close… and she had a really lustful idea when Finn gripped his chair and shuddered when he could feel his orgasm building.

"O-Oh… f-fuck B-Bronwyn… g-gonna…" Finn muttered which signaled everyone that Finn was about to blow.

' _Oh Glob… is he really gonna?...'_ Bubblegum thought she saw part of Finn's dick twitching.

A moment later, he tossed his head back and groans loudly when he couldn't hold it anymore and he starts to fire his load in Bronwyn's mouth which caused her cheeks to bloat a bit from how much was fired before she starts to drink it down while her throat bulged a bit each time when Bubblegum could actually see the semen being drank down from where she was.

Bubblegum watched with a surprised look as she blushed brightly at the scene.

Finn took a surprisingly long time to stop cumming, about 20 seconds before he tapped off with a groan while Bronwyn took a bit to collect the semen in her mouth after licking it off of Finn's cock and pulled her head away to show puffed out cheeks before she looks at Bubblegum oddly enough and got up from her chair and starts walking to Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was now confused on what the hybrid was gonna do.

Though that would change when Bronwyn shocked all when she full on kissed Bubblegum on the lips after gripping her shoulders and forced her tongue into Bubblegum's mouth and the semen in Bronwyn's mouth was slowly transferred to Bubblegum's while Bronwyn held tight to Bubblegum to keep her from pulling away, more so when she gripped the back of Bubblegum's head with one hand.

Bubblegum muffled a bit with wide eyes before she tries to pull her head away.

However Bronwyn keeps the kiss up and Bubblegum was forced to start to drinking the semen in her mouth while Bronwyn's tongue went wild in Bubblegum's mouth while Finn and the Banana guards looked on with blushing looks on their faces and Finn's dick grew erect in no time flat.

Bubblegum blinked in surprise when she noticed it before blushing brightly.

' _Glob... I can't believe she's actually kissing me and not only hat… I can feel Finn's cum going in my mouth. And also… why do I feel… warm?'_ Bubblegum thought while she could feel her panties getting a but wet right now.

One of the Banana guards in turn saw that Bubblegum had dropped her device to turn the phones off and while she was distracted, the guard turned it off when he accidently pressed the button and ironically enough other people were walking into the room and blushed when they saw what was going on at the back row and a few people went to grab their phones again and like last time with people getting close again in a ring of sorts, they started to record everything from Finn's erect dick to Bronwyn forcing Bubblegum onto the chair thanks to the lights on the phones which helped showed everything in the dark room while Bronwyn keeps kissing the Candy Royal and climbed to sit on her lap.

Bubblegum, who still didn't noticed, slowly melts into the kiss before she returns it.

Bronwyn moans from that before she used her hands to start playing with Bubblegum's breasts while they were still covered before she just pretty much ripped the front of the dress apart when she noticed how gummy they were and was able to pull it back and stick it together under Bubblegum's bra covered bust which helped make them look bigger before she pulled the bra up which showed Bubblegum's breasts to all, they looked B to C in size before Bronwyn moved her head down and starts to lick and suck hard on the nipples and even lightly bit them as well when she felt how soft they were and Bubblegum was able to see the large crowd surrounding them and Bubblegum surprisingly saw their phone lights and they were recording everything… wasn't the device on?

Bubblegum's eyes widen when she looked for her device before seeing her guard holding it.

"H-Hurry and turn it on." She orders her guard.

However the guard in turn jolts and accidently fumbles with the remove and accidently broke it when he tried to press multiple buttons on the remove and it sparked greatly and it stopped to emit steam which caused the Banana guard to rub the back of his head with a blush on his face from that.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before grumbling.

"Glob dammit."

Everyone around Bubblegum got lustful looks in their eyes when they keep recording things while Finn blushed more when Bronwyn kissed Bubblegum again and used a hand to reach down and press against her shirt and pantie covered folds and starts to rub them hard so Bubblegum can feel the fingers.

Bubblegum let out slight muffle when she felt that before a moment later the Candy Monarch's folds starts to get a little damp.

A moment later, Finn surprised Bronwyn and Bubblegum when he got up from his seat and went over to the duo and after placing a foot on the chair next to the duo, he points his cock at the duo's faces while he silently waits to see how Bubblegum would react when Bronwyn pulled her mouth off of Bubblegum's lips and licks one side of Finn's cock while Bubblegum got an up close and nearly point black view of the cock while Bronwyn keeps on rubbing Bubblegum's folds.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before blushing brightly when she saw the hero's dick so close before looking up to see if Finn was actually serious.

Finn just looks at Bubblegum with a hard to read expression while he enjoyed Bronwyn's mouth before she pulled away and leaned in to whisper in Bubblegum's ear.

" _I bet this dick looks tasty… doesn't it?… I highly doubt Finn will ask you for anything like this but you do owe him for all the times you sent him on dangerous missions… unlike your guards or others here… has Finn complained?... I'm not about to share romance wise… but if you are willing to make a deal I can let you have fun with this cock of Finn's if you want at least… I mean when was the last time you got the fucking of your life?"_ Bronwyn whispered before waiting to see what Bubblegum would say.

Bubblegum blinked a bit and would've said something but… somehow Bronwyn was right. Finn has done a lot for her and sadly, the Princess hasn't had any fun due to her duties and among other things.

" _So Your highness… why not drop the prim and properness for a short time and just go wild?... I'll admit I was overpowered by lust but I'm starting to get a grasp of it and believe it or not… who cares who watches… it just shows how much I care for Finn and it shows everyone he's all mine… but I am willing to let others have fun with him if only they just ask nicely…"_ Bronwyn said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly at first and wanted to say no but… somehow her needs were now over powering her.

The Candy Monarch sighs before looking at Bronwyn.

" _Okay… what is the deal?"_

" _Simple… I can't help at first when my heat kicks in and I can't help that people want to watch, but I can say that as long as you turn a blind eye to this stuff… I won't stop you if you want to have fun with Finn… but on the grounds that you don't try anything romantic with him…. Saying it bluntly you blew it with Finn and I'm not giving anything other than just a sex friend and only if we are in the Candy Kingdom… agree to those terms and I'll see if I can have those public moments more… castle centric where only your guards see what happens, though if they have phones I can't stop them from recording things."_ Bronwyn said with a slight grin on her face.

Bubblegum blinks in surprise after hearing that but seems she can't think of anything else to counter.

' _Alright… I agree.'_

" _Good… then as a test to see how serious you are… get undressed while I do the same… if we have to give others a show we might as well make it a good one."_ Bronwyn said before she leaned back and surprised everyone when she removed her shirt and dropped it on the ground while the crowd made Ooos and what not after she got off Bubblegum's lap.

Bubblegum was shocked to see Bronwyn actually doing that before she blushes brightly after getting a good look at the hybrid's bod.

She looked athletic from all her skating she did while she had a 6 pack surprisingly on her stomach and before Bronwyn even removed her bra and her breasts bounced free, they were D in size and had small pink nipples on the tip which made Finn blush brightly when he saw his girlfriend actually going through with undressing and thought it was a bluff.

Bubblegum's was also blushing while the Banana Guards whistle at her.

Bronwyn then bent down and removed her panties while she teased the crowd by shaking her now pantieless ass at the crowd which made them blush more before she stood up in the nude while she grins at Bubblegum.

"Your turn your highness… time to show everyone that figure of yours." Bronwyn said while she keeps grinning at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum gulps before she stood up from her chair before she begins to remove her dress and dropped them on the ground till she was only wearing her bra and panties.

She then removed her bra and panties which made the crowd whistle and cheer more and for a royal that lives for eternity like Marceline, Bubblegum had a nice figure with a hourglass type.

Bubblegum was blushing more as she hid her breast with her arm.

Bronwyn however grins when she walked behind Bubblegum and moved her arms to grip Bubblegum's and she forced them away which caused everyone to cheer and what not more when they could see all of Bubblegum's body now.

Bubblegum continues to blush more as she couldn't believe this was happening along with the fact that everyone is recording this.

' _If this gets out I don't think I can ever show myself to anyone else.'_

Finn in turn blushed more when Bronwyn looks at him.

"Oh Fiiinnn… like what you see?" Bronwyn said which caused Finn to jolt while his dick throbbed hard a few times to show he did like it greatly which made Bubblegum blush brightly from the sight of Finn's dick looking harder then ever.

Bronwyn grins at that before she looks at Finn.

"Time for you to undress Finn, might as well show the other princesses who will view these videos of what kind of bod you got over the years of training." Bronwyn said while she grins at Finn more while licking her lips.

Bubblegum's eyes widen after hearing that.

' _Oh dear Glob.'_ She said with a worried look thinking what the other royals well say when they see this.

A moment later, after some thought, Finn just sighs when he couldn't think of a way out of this and starts to strip, starting with his hat and his long flowing blond hair flowed down his back.

Then went his shoes and socks before he removed his shirt and every female blushed when they saw that Finn had an 8 pack of all things while the rest of his body looked toned to perfection right now before he worked his shorts off to show his strengthen legs without the shorts making them look weaker, all that was left was his underwear which followed suit and Finn stood in the nude while his cock was fully erect in everyone's view.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw the hero in his birthday suit while a few of the girls in the crowd not only blush but also kept a good visual on Finn before taking some pics.

Bronwyn licks her lips before she looks at Bubblegum.

"To make things fair… why not give Finn and I an order your highness and we give you one after." Bronwyn said with a grin on her face while Finn blushed at that since after that… he could order Bubblegum to do anything he wants.

Bubblegum blushes at the thought of someone else ordering her around before looking at Bronwyn.

"V-Very well."

"Alright… what's your first order… Mistress…" Bronwyn said while she got a teasing grin on her face.

Bubblegum blushes a bit before giving out this order.

"I want Finn to… l-lick my pussy."

Finn blushed at that while Bronwyn giggles from the command.

"Alright, but what position… or can Finn at least pick the position for you since he will be mainly following our lead." Bronwyn said which made Finn blush more since he didn't know much aside from straight up tiers.

Bubblegum did look thoughtful before speaking up.

"H-He chooses."

Bronwyn nods before she looks at Finn.

"Alright Finn, time to conquer a princess." Bronwyn said with a smile on her face while Finn gulps before he looks at Bubblegum.

"G-Get on the ground on your back P-PB." Finn ordered when he points to the ground.

Bubblegum blushes before she did just that as lays on the floor on her back.

Bronwyn then whispered something in Finn's ear which made him blush before he walks over to Bubblegum and for some reason moved so that he was standing over her head and kneeled down carefully before he moved so that he was on all fours over Bubblegum and his dick was now pointing at her face in a 69 position.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly at the position while the crowd seem to like where this is going though some of the girls were feeling a tad jealous and wished they were in Bubblegum's place.

A moment later, Finn gulped before he looked at Bubblegum's pussy before he gave it an experimental lick and when he liked the taste, he starts to lick it wildly, mainly focusing on her bud.

Bubblegum blushes a bit more before shuddering as she felt her pussy and bud played with.

"Don't forget Princess… in this position Finn is starting to get into it but I think returning the favor would be good as well… should get Finn worked up when he fucks you senseless." Bronwyn said when she smiles at Bubblegum when she walked around and points at his cock.

"Then again… if you don't want to do something… I will." Bronwyn said before she knelt down and starts to stroke Finn's cock which was pointing right at Bubblegum's face which made Finn groan before he starts to lick Bubblegum's folds at a faster rate.

Bubblegum blushes more before groan a bit before a moment later she sticks out her tongue and starts lick the head of Finn's dick.

Finn shudders from that before he really starts to lick Bubblegum's folds while enjoying what Bronwyn and Bubblegum were doing.

Bubblegum shudders as she groans bit more while still licking the dick head before the Candy Monarch uses her tongue to lick the tip.

Finn shuddered he used his hands to spread Bubblegums folds before he licks them directly now.

Bubblegum let out a slight moan which made her open her mouth and surprised the crowd when she took Finn's dick in her mouth.

Finn groans from that before he used a couple fingers to slowly go in Bubblegum's pussy and starts to finger the tight hole with gentle movements to not harm the candy princess.

Bubblegum muffly groans before she begins to bob her head on Finn's dick before starts to really enjoy the taste.

Some of the men in the crowd were turned on with the way their princess was sucking dick, even the banana guards like it.

Bubblegum even used her tongue to lick around the shaft which caused Finn to finger Bubblegum more before he could feel his cock twitching with Bronwyn switching from stroking Finn's cock to fondling his balls so everyone could see the lustful look on Bubblegum's face before Bronwyn gave this order.

"Considering Bubblegum has her mouth full and you are doing as ordered… why don't we see how much cock she can take down her throat." Bronwyn surprisingly said but with Finn so into the act, he just starts to thrust his hips after adjusting his legs and his dick starts to go in and out of Bubblegum's mouth and throat, and Finn's balls even slapped Bubblegum in the face a few times after Bronwyn lets go while he adds a third finger to Bubblegum's pussy.

Though Bubblegum gagged a few times, she was still able to bob her head as the lust on her face grew.

For a minute, Finn keeps on thrusting his hips before he made one last thrust and pretty much hilts his dick in Bubblegum's throat and came right down into Bubblegum's stomach with a loud groan while Bubblegum could feel Finn's nuts work hard to make semen for her to drink before everyone saw semen leak from around Finn's dick and Bubblegum's lips and drip to the floor.

Bubblegum gags for a bit before she starts drink down the heroes load as best as she can.

For a bit, Finn rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and a moment later, pulled his cock free of Bubblegum's mouth and everyone saw her face dripping with semen and had a fucked up look on her face when it seemed she came as well when Finn pulled his fingers from her pussy and his fingers were drenched with juices.

Bubblegum pants a bit while the crowd made sure to get a good angle on Bubblegum's pleases look.

A moment later, Bronwyn looks down at Bubblegum with a grin.

"So Princess… what is your next order?" Bronwyn asked while she keeps giving her a lustful look.

Bubblegum then looks at Finn and said this which surprises the crowd.

"F-Fuck my pussy."

Finn blushed from that before the scene went to a few minutes later to show Finn pounding the even loving Nightosphere out of Bubblegum's pussy while she was still on the ground and everyone saw how powerful the thrusts were and how wet Bubblegum was when she was turned so that everyone could film the sight but also see the look on Bubblegum's face.

Bubblegum once again had a fucked up look on her face as she was moaning loud with ecstasy from the pleasure she was receiving that was long overdue.

Bronwyn giggles from that before she looks at the crowd.

"So what do you think everyone?, after Finn fills her up, do you want Finn to come after me next or keep fucking Bubblegum's brains out?" Bronwyn said with a lustful grin on her face.

The crowd blink after hearing that before they spoke to one another as some wanted to see Finn continues fucking Bubblegum, the others hoped to see Bronwyn get some action too.

Bronwyn then had a thoughtful look on her face before she grins at everyone again.

"Actually why not switch things up after we wait for Finn to finish…" Bronwyn said before she and everyone else looked to see that Finn was using more and more speed and power in his thrusts while his muscles worked in overdrive to fuck the princess till she could think of nothing but his cock.

Bubblegum continues to moan loud before looking at Finn.

"Oh yes Finn! Deeper!... Deeper!" She moans before she actually wrapped her legs around the hero's waist.

Finn in turn grit his teeth together while he used his hands to grip Bubblegum's ass and after moving his right arm to hug Bubblegum, he used his left to help push himself to his feet and in a surprising move, went over to the crowd and sets Bubblegum's on top of the back part of the seat and after gripping her ass, starts to lift and lower her onto his cock hard while the crowd blushed when they were able to get a serious close up of Finn fucking Bubblegum's pussy.

Bubblegum moans even louder after that as she tightens her legs around Finn's waist before wrapping her slender arms around Finn's neck.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps on fucking Bubblegum and could feel her orgasm approaching fast, thanks to his training and thanks to Bronwyn last time, he had more control so he was nowhere near done… Bubblegum however…

Bubblegum climaxed over and over again on Finn's dick as her pussy tightens each time.

Finn then switched things up so that Bubblegum was facing away from him and towards the crowd while he keeps on fucking her pussy and Finn held her legs apart so that everyone could see everything from Bubblegum from her bouncing breasts to her stretched out pussy as it keeps on gobbling Finn's cock while Bronwyn grins when she wondered what Bubblegum was thinking right now, thanks to last time overpowering her, she barely had control but now she was more or less in control of herself and while she would get chewed out later… it would be worth it since she could make things fun with Finn if other ladies try and get with Finn with her around… at least sex wise…

' _Oh Glob!... I haven't had this much fun since… ever! I will still have to chew these two out but for now… I need more!'_ She thought as she turned her head to look at Finn with a lust filled look.

Finn then surprisingly kissed her after he made sure her face was clean while he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on while Bronwyn rubs her folds when she could barely wait any longer and hope Finn came soon.

Bubblegum returns the kiss as stares at his eyes with more lust before Bubblegum slides her tongue in Finn's mouth.

Finn had his tongue fight Bubblegums and a minute later, he made a couple more thrusts before he pushed his dick as it could go before he came hard inside of Bubblegum's pussy which quickly starts to fill it and make it bloat a little from the amount and everyone blushed when the semen quickly dripped from her pussy and onto the seats in front of the crowd while they filmed the Candy princess getting creampied.

Bubblegum moans in Finn's mouth before climaxing again on her knight's dick while feeling her pussy get filled up.

15 or so seconds pass before Finn tapped off and he pulled his cock free with a slight moan before everyone saw his load leak from Bubblegum's pussy while everyone filmed it.

Bronwyn grins she saw that while she waits for Bubblegum to recover.

As Bubblegum shudders in her seat in Finn's arms while she enjoys the afterglow, Finn saw Bronwyn waiting eagerly for her turn.

"E-Enjoy the view beautiful?" Finn said while he pants for breath.

"Oh I did… though I heard a rumor that Bubblegum can morph her body to regenerate limbs since she's made of gum… so I wonder if she can grow a cock… she was with Marceline and she can shapeshift so I doubt Bubblegum didn't… experiment with ladies before." Bronwyn said while she grins at the look on Finn's face.

Finn blinked a few times as he didn't know that before looking at Bubblegum.

Said Candy Monarch did chuckle before saying this.

"O-Oh I can." She said with a lust filled grin.

"Well then… Finn, set her on her feet and let's see what she's packing… I want a one on one with her wearing this to see how productive she is before we finish things off with a bang." Bronwyn said while she grins at Finn and Bubblegum.

Finn blinked a bit before he did just that before Bubblegum was standing on her feet as cum continues to leak down her legs.

That's when a moment later, everyone sees Bubblegum summons her own dick.

It was an inch shorter than Finn's but the width was 2 ⅓ inches longer.

Bronwyn grins before she approached Bubblegum with a swing of her hips.

"So your highness… ready to end that other dry spell of yours." Bronwyn said while she stands in front of Bubblegum.

Instead of answering, Bubblegum just gripped the back of Bronwyn's head and the crowd who was still a bit shocked about their princess, continues to record.

A moment later, Bronwyn knelt in front of Bubblegum before she gripped Bubblegum's cock and starts to stroke it with the condom staying on.

"So… what do you want me to do to this royal cock your highness." Bronwyn said with a lustful look in her eyes while she could feel the dick pulsing in her hand.

Bubblegum groans from before she looked at Bronwyn.

"I want it to fuck your pussy." She said with a lust full look.

"Position?... maybe on all fours?, your call though." Bronwyn said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum grins at the hybrid before speaking up.

"On all fours."

Bronwyn did just that after he stroked the cock one more time and when she was on all fours, she shook her ass at the Candy Queen to tempt her into acting.

And tempted she was before the Candy Monarch got on her knees before she aims her dick at Bronwyn's pussy before she pushes it inside while the crowd watch with surprised and blushing looks.

Though they didn't stop recording the scene while Finn looked on while he was surprisingly turned on when he watched Bubblegum start to fuck Bronwyn's pussy which made her moans and groans when she could feel Bubblegum go deep into her pussy with each thrust.

Bubblegum continues to thrust her dick hard in the hybrid's pussy before the Candy Monarch used one hand to spank Bronwyn's ass.

Bronwyn groans and moans from that while Bubblegum had a surprisingly dominating look in her eyes.

"I bet you are proud of yourself… forcing me into this situation… making me do this in front of my people… and I bet you won't think twice and do this again huh?, well guess what if you want to have fun fucking around in my kingdom you better expect me to get in on some of that or you might as well do it outside the kingdom walls!" Bubblegum said before she used her other hand to spank Bronwyn's ass as hard as she could which made Bronwyn groan more and her pussy tightens each time as a result of the spanking.

Finn and the crowd didn't expect to hear that though seeing Bubblegum act like this was a turn on for Finn and some of the crowd.

A moment later, Bubblegum gripped Bronwyn's long hair with her right hand and pulled while she keeps spanking Bronwyn with her left hand.

"So tell me… I bet you enjoy getting dominated just as much as you enjoy dominating Finn huh?, well tell me how badly you want me to fuck you in this heated state of yours!, Seems like your personality shifts to one who wants to be dicked like no other huh!?" Bubblegum said while she pulled hard on the hair and spanked Bronwyn's ass without mercy and gripped the slowly reddening left ass cheek a few times before she repeats the process.

Bronwyn yelps from having her hair pulled as her ass kept getting spanked.

That action causes the hybrid's pussy to tighten on Bubblegum's dick before Bronwyn screams one word.

"Y-YES!"

"Yes what!?, I want to hear details!" Bubblegum growled out while she fucked Bronwyn harder and her cock went in and out of Bronwyn's pussy at a fast rate while her dick was slowly twitching in Bronwyn's pussy.

"I-I enjoy being dominated while having my pussy fucked hard!" Bronwyn moans.

"Well then I might as well make sure you don't forget what happens if you come here and try and cause trouble around my citizens." Bubblegum said while she fucked Bronwyn harder and harder and could feel Bronwyn getting close but wanted Bronwyn to finish first.

Bronwyn moans and groans louder than ever as she felt her orgasm getting closer while her pussy tightens around the Candy Monarch's dick.

The crowd watched as they kept recording while feeling turned on from this.

A moment later, Bronwyn grit her teeth and groans loudly when she came hard on Bubblegum's cock and a few thrusts later, Bubblegum groans loudly when she thrusts as deep as she could go and came hard inside of Bronwyn's pussy which filled it to the brim with pink colored semen.

Bronwyn moans loud before her pussy tightens as she climaxed hard on Bubblegum's dick.

Bubblegum and Bronwyn ride out their orgasms before Bubblegum tapped off first around the 15 second mark and pants for breath while she enjoyed the afterglow.

Bronwyn taps a few seconds after before she shudders a bit while enjoying the afterglow.

Bubblegum then slowly pulled her cock free before everyone saw semen flow from her pussy a moment later.

Bronwyn groans after feeling that while the crowd was surprised when they saw how much cum Bubblegum out.

Bubblegum gave a sigh of relief after that before she looks at Bronwyn.

"Wow… forgot how good that felt, forgot how backed up I was." Bubblegum said while she stood up while Bronwyn chuckles a that before she looks at Finn and Bubblegum.

"W-Well I got enough energy for one last round… want to finish this off with a bang?" Bronwyn said with a grin on her face.

Finn did blink a bit before looking at Bubblegum.

"Well I'm interested in finishing this soon… what do you have in mind?" Bubblegum asked which caused Bronwyn to grin before the scene went to a few minutes later with Finn on his back this time while he fucked Bronwyn's pussy, but the kicker was that Bubblegum was over Bronwyn and was also doing the same thing to Bronwyn's already filled pussy which stretched it to it's limits while Finn and Bubblegum fucked her hard.

The crowd watched with surprised looks as they blushed brightly while recording this while Bronwyn had a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she was enjoying having her pussy fucked to the max.

Bubblegum had moved to grip her breasts and fondles them hard while Finn gripped Bronwyn's ass and used the leverage to fuck Bronwyn's pussy harder then ever.

Bronwyn groans and moans loudly from that action before her tongue starts to hang out of her mouth.

Finn then leaned up before he kissed Bronwyn with an intense kiss before he and Bubblegum could feel their orgasm's approaching after a few minutes pass.

Bronwyn can feel her orgasm approaching as well before she returns the and hugs Finn as she stares at his eyes with lust and another feeling that might be a bit hard to read.

Finn had a similar look in his eyes before a few minute pass before Finn and Bronwyn make one last thrust and when they went as deep as they could go, Finn and Bubblegum came hard inside of Bronwyn's pussy and flood it with their combined sperm and it was like a mix of white and pink when it flowed out of Bronwyn's pussy from how much the duo fired.

Bronwyn moans loud as she felt her womb bloat a bit greatly before climaxing hard on the duo's dicks while the crowd had a good visual on them.

They were able to get a good view of things with their phones before the duo tap off with groans 10 seconds later and pant for breath while they enjoy the afterglow while they pulled their dicks free and more of the mixed semen flowed from Bronwyn's pussy and onto the ground.

Bronwyn groans before panting a bit as she enjoys the afterglow while laying on top of Finn.

The Crowd in turn blushed a bit more before Bronwyn managed to look at the camera when she remembered something.

"H-Hehe… nearly forgot… Finn and I got the energy for this from a restaurant in the Candy Kingdom called **Elemental Cuisine** … so hope you enjoy the food there..." Bronwyn said when she remembered that advertisement thing.

The crowd did blink at that but if Finn and Bronwyn got the energy from that place then they might as well try the food out.

Bubblegum however had no idea on what that was about but she didn't care when she stumbles a bit and moved to sit on a chair while her dick vanished.

"A-Alright… you all had your fun watching… time to leave since I doubt we can do anything else." Bubblegum said to the crowd with a tired look on her face.

"A-And please don't post this." Finn said just as the crowd, minus the Banana Guards, starts leaving the theater room.

However, little did the trio know, it was gonna happen either way… especially with a certain princess with a star shaped icon on her forehead who managed to keep herself hidden.

Meanwhile with Finn, Bronwyn, and Bubblegum in the castle after they rest, recover, and get clean...

Turns out that when they finished everything, Bubblegum got another video and everyone saw to their shock that the video was uploaded again and with Bronwyn back to normal, she just blushed brightly from how different she acted when she was in heat…

"Oh man… looks like my dad was right and my kink is in public places… I don't think we can come around the Candy Kingdom for a few weeks…" Bronwyn said while she tried to hide her face in her shirt.

Finn went to hug Bronwyn to console her while Bubblegum sighs.

"Easy for you to say. I don't think I can leave this place let alone face anyone especially the other royals."

"Try saying that when those Royal meetings happen, pretty sure they are held here every time… anyway sorry Princess… I don't know what came over me… it was like I was overtaken with lust but I could still control myself, not sure if that makes sense but I just couldn't stop…" Bronwyn said which caused her to blush when she remembered how aggressive Bubblegum was as well when she had her fun with the Candy Queen and the hair pulling part as well.

Bubblegum did blush a bit from the memory before looking Bronwyn.

"Well I can't fault you since I was overtaken by lust as well and to be honest… it felt… great." She said which made Finn blink a bit.

"Seriously PB?" Finn asked while he wondered what was going on with the ladies around him.

"Yes Finn. It's been so long since I had any… action for a awhile since ruling a Kingdom is a lot of work." Bubblegum said a she continues to blush.

"I see… w-well I can't complain if you need a stress reliever from Finn but remember… h-hes mine… you had your chance in the past so the best I can agree on is a sex friend with Finn and I." Bronwyn said while she looks at Bubblegum with a slightly serious/ blushing look on her face.

"Oh not to worry, I may like Finn but I can say that you two are meant for each other so I'll agree on being sexfriends." Bubblegum said with a kind smile.

Bronwyn blushed a bit from that before they said goodbye to Bubblegum and left for now, hopefully they would have a day at least to rest up before dealing with KKW, Jake, and Lady while the scene shifts a few times.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Marceline's home/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was watching the video with a strained look on her face while she used her hair to form tentacles which went wild in her pussy when she watched how dominating Bonnie was in the video.

"Oh fuck Bonnie." Marceline muttered as she kept pleasuring herself as she watched the Candy Monarch being the boss.

A couple minutes later, Marceline came hard on the tentacles in her pussy when she saw Bubblegum creamping Bronwyn with Finn and saw how productive the two were again when the video was nearing its end.

It took about 15 or 20 seconds before the Vampire Queen taps off before panting a bit.

The video then ends with Marceline still recovering since it's been awhile since she last had a decent orgasm and seeing her two friends like that really got her worked up since doing that in public was kinky as hell.

"F-Fuck that video was hot. Never thought I see Bonnie doing something like that in public. Hehe… maybe I should pay her a visit later." Marceline said while chuckling.

Though when she looked back at the video… she did have one other thoughtful look on her face before chuckling again.

"And maybe I could join those two in their public fun…. Though better do it away from the Candy Kingdom… humm… I believe a little plotting is in order… after I watch this video again." Marceline said when she started to have an idea for how to get Finn and Bronwyn to give her plenty of fun but went to watch the video again and the sound of moaning and groaning was heard from her house while the scene shifts again.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe's room**

Similar to Marceline, Phoebe was watching the video that was just posted and was thrusting a pretty large dildo in and out of her pussy aggressively when she watched Finn dominating Bubblegum and having his fun with Bronwyn in the movie theater.

"O-Oh Glob Finn… once again in public." Phoebe said but was surprisingly turned on as she watched her ex being so forceful.

A minute later, she came hard on the dildo when she couldn't hold it anymore and dropped her phone on the bed while she rides out her orgasm which was a lot more intense then usual.

Phoebe continues to orgasm before tapping off after 25 seconds passes.

She then fell back onto the bed with a bright blush on her face while she heard Finn, Bronwyn, and Bubblegum on the phone while they keep their actions up… was public sex really that exciting?

Phoebe pants a few times with a blush on her face before eyeing her phone.

"T-This is so wrong. Why do I feel so turned on as I watch a recording of Finn dominating those two? He and I have been broken up for a while and are just friends."

However the phone did pick up the part about something about sexfriends which did cause Phoebe to wonder what that meant exactly, did that mean that Finn could have sex with anyone as long as Bronwyn gave permission for it to happen?

"Hmmm… if this Bronwyn girl gave Finn permission then maybe…" Phoebe said before shaking her head at the thought.

"No no. I shouldn't be thinking that. He's my friend and it might feel weird."

However she did masturbate to a video that starred Finn, Bronwyn, and even Bubblegum which made her look back at her phone and felt her body getting worked up again… maybe another session with her dildo and this video couldn't hurt right?

A couple minutes pass and Phoebe was moaning as she roughly shoves her dildo in and out of her pussy as she rewatched the video.

The scene then shifts one final time to another woman.

* * *

 **Ooo/ Wizard City/ Huntress**

Huntress was in her room in Wizard city while she watched the video that she got, thanks to some help from Finn and a few others she at least got the concept of a touchscreen phone and it helped her with getting in contact with others and didn't waste magic while she examined Finn's body closely, she didn't have much of a reaction oddly enough for some reason though but she did look impressed.

"Now that's what I call an exceptional beast with a body like that." Huntress said as she watched the video.

When it finished, Huntress just put her phone on charge before she looks at a few plants in the room before she used her spells to make them grow and shift and lengthen and in the center of the room a plant like replica of Finn was seen, exactly like the video's image showed and it matched Finn's dick perfectly as well, it had no face but she did give the plant golam this order.

"Alright, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can here and now, no foreplay is needed since I'm already worked up." Huntress states to the plant golam while ripping the front of her pants off before the pants returned to a leaf and her soaked folds were seen.

The plant duplicate nods at the wood nymph before it approaches her.

A moment later, Huntress was seen laying on her back as the duplicate was giving Huntress's pussy the pounding that she wanted.

Huntress had her arms and legs around the duplicate while she moans and groans for awhile while she could feel herself getting close to cumming, and thanks to her magic, she made it so that the golam would fire sap in her when she would cum.

And low and behold after a few minutes of nonstop powerful thrusts, Huntress tossed her head back and groans loudly when she came hard on the Golam's dick and it fired it's sap into Huntress's womb in turn.

The golam kept on climaxing before it taps off 20 seconds later at the same time with Huntress Wizard.

Huntress Wizard then pants for breath while the Golam pulled its dick free and returned back to its pots and back into normal flowers while the sap dripped from Huntress's pussy but she made no move to clean it, instead going to sleep while having one final thought.

" _Seems like I'll have to see if I can get Bronwyn's permission to be able to have fun with Finn, golems don't last to long and I need a serious itch that needs to be scratched anyway…"_ Huntress thought before she dozed off.

The scene then fades to black while many people saw the video and wondered where the third video would take place if this was going to be a repeating thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn**

Finn was in a pretty good mood today, around three days ago, not only did he have more fun with his girlfriend, he got it on with Princess Bubblegum, his past crush and may have more fun with her in the future.

Granted it would have to be a rare thing since he was dating Bronwyn but he wouldn't complain.

Well… he did have one complaint and it would be others recording what he did with the Princess and his girlfriend but he was oddly getting used to being watched in the act.

All in all things we're going surprisingly well since aside from that one time from KKW and Jake and Lady, no one else complained, though he did get many looks from women who blushed when he looked their way.

Some women even whispered with themselves as they talk about Finn and stuff.

Finn blushed more when some women looked at his pants when they wondered if they should try and have fun with him next time they see Finn and Bronwyn in the act which… lead to the here and now with Finn talking with Bronwyn.

"... So that's why we should stay away from the Candy Kingdom for a bit to help PB since many people have seen us… in the act… can't stop things apparently but we should at least pick new places to go so we don't give PB a heart attack or something unless you want her to join in again." Finn said when he remembered how aggressive Bronwyn was with getting Bubblegum to join in on the fun in the movie theater.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Well… if we want to invite her… then it be better if it was here. And you're right. We should definitely stay away. Though I'm gonna miss the food there." She said as she remembers the restaurant.

"Well its not like we would be gone for good… maybe 3 days at best to help things cool down… though knowing our luck and how… aggressive you are in starting things, I've already accepted the fact that we might get into more… fun in other kingdoms but my point is, we shouldn't stick around the Candy Kingdom all the time or things may get stale, but considering the time, want to head to the breakfast kingdom and get something to eat?" Finn said while he stands up and held his hand out for Bronwyn to take.

Bronwyn blushes before smiling at Finn before taking his hand.

"Sure. Always wanted to see what it looks like."

Finn smiles before he teased Bronwyn a bit.

"Great, I'm sure Breakfast Princess will love to meet you as well." Finn said when he walked to the door with Bronwyn in tow before she fully registers what Finn just said.

Bronwyn blushes brightly before playfully hitting his shoulder.

Finn chuckles while he rubbed the area where Bronwyn hit though he did give her a serious look.

"I'm serious Bronwyn, I had to talk with Breakfast Princess in advance so we don't accidentally get run out of town if we do something really wrong, Breakfast is not like PB so we may not be so lucky with her as we were with PB, I mean considering this happened twice, I'm just planning ahead in case your heated self gets us into another tier based time in another kingdom… and with another princess if I'm getting a soon to be pattern here… can't hurt to be prepared right?" Finn said while he gave Bronwyn a serious look.

Bronwyn did blink a bit after hearing that.

"You have a point."

"Yeah… not sure if I'm already getting numb to the fact that I'll have to satisfy you in public when you go into heat but at the very least I'll try running damage control, for now lets get going, thanks to Banana man upgrading the car that I got from him, we can go twice as fast across the grasslands so we can get to the breakfast kingdom right when breakfast time happens, come on I'll show you the upgrade and how fast and… hehe, extreme the speed is, should be fun since you like to skateboard." Finn said while he opened the door to show his car.

Bronwyn did chuckle at the joke before she stepped outside to see the upgrades to the car.

While it wasn't top of the line with the more recent cars being made by Bubblegum and Banana man, this Car definitely was up there tier wise when it looked like some kind of large truck and to top it all off, it had a massive engine on the hood and massive four wheels before Finn looks back at Bronwyn.

"I think Banana man called this version of a… truck some kind of monster… a monster truck I think?... said he found the name in an old pre mushroom war book and wanted to make one of these, he test drove it and aside from being bumpy this large thing can get us to where we want to go fast… after you my dear." Finn said while he stepped to one side of the monster truck and used a small couple steps on a built in ladder to reach the passenger side door before Finn opened it and jumped down to let Bronwyn inside.

Bronwyn giggles.

"Thank you Finn." she said before she leaned up and kissed Finn's cheek before climbing up the ladder.

Though Finn wasn't sure if she was doing this on purpose or not, but as Bronwyn climbed the ladder, her ass shook a bit.

Finn blushed when he saw that but shook his head as Bronwyn got seated and buckles before Finn closed the door and Bronwyn had to wait a minute as Finn ran around the monster truck and took a moment to open the door and got seated next to Bronwyn on the drivers side of the truck and buckles up.

"You comfortable Bronwyn?, Banana man said he needs to find better seats for this but said it would be good for short rides." Finn said before he closed the door and got the keys from his pocket and insert it into the ignition but waits to hear from his girlfriend about the seats.

"No worries Finn. Seat feels fine." Bronwyn said.

"Great, now better brace yourself, its going to be a bumpy ride!" Finn said when he turned the ignition and the engine roared to life with a loud roar though it was muffled thanks to the windows of the truck before Finn had the monster truck ride across the grasslands at impressive speeds, and it was indeed bumpy to the point that Bronwyn would have wondered if her bra would snap since she was bouncing around alot in the truck, same with her breasts in her shirt.

Bronwyn held onto her seat as the ride continues to get bumpy while making sure her clothes, or more likely her bra, stayed in place.

Thankfully for Bronwyn, she was able to last until Finn drove the Monster Truck near the breakfast kingdom and Finn parked the truck near the front gates so he wouldn't damage them by accident and got out of the truck quickly and after getting his body back to normal by taking a few unsteady steps, he walked to Bronwyn's side of the truck and helped her out of it though she was a bit unstable on her feet thanks to the rough ride.

"T-Talk about… bumby." Bronwyn said as she tries to regain her footing after Finn helped her down.

"Hehe, told you, it would be rough, but it was fast enough to get us here in 30 minutes so we won't miss the most important meal of the day." Finn said as he smiles at Bronwyn before he held his hand to her so she could take his hand.

Bronwyn, after finally feel normal, smiles at her boyfriend before she takes Finn's hand.

A moment later, they enter the breakfast kingdom while a breakfast themed guard noticed Finn and Bronwyn and quickly spoke into a walkie talkie.

"The two are here, let her majesty know." The guard said before he waits for a response from the other end.

" _Copy. Over and out."_ The other guard said in the walkie talkie.

A few minutes later, Finn and Bronwyn were looking around for a place to eat and saw to their surprise Emerald walking around while he was carrying a lot of grocery bags in hand.

"Huh?, Emerald?" Finn said when he saw the manager of the Elemental Cuisine in the breakfast kingdom.

"Guess he's getting supplies?" Bronwyn said as she didn't expect Emerald to be here.

"Want to say hi to him?" Finn said while he looks at Bronwyn, Emerald was heading their way or at least it looked like it… but he was… oddly walking to a restaurant called… Elemental Cuisine?... what the?... wasn't that in the Candy Kingdom?... were there branches of the restaurant?

Bronwyn blinked in both surprise and confused to see another Elemental Cuisine here.

"Might as well." She said before she tries to call Emerald out.

"Hey Emerald!"

Emerald in turn stopped in his track when he heard his name called before he looked to see Finn and Bronwyn here.

"Oh hey guys, didn't expect to see you here, on another date I take it?" Emerald asked while he smiles at the duo.

"Hehe, yeah, though… what are you doing here?, don't you have a restaurant in the Candy Kingdom?" Finn asked which made Emerald chuckle.

"Well… its a bit of a secret from her highness since she doesn't exactly like magic that has yet to be explained by science, I can tell you how I'm here yet there is an elemental cuisine here in the Breakfast Kingdom, so… think you can keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?" Emerald said when he looks at Finn and Bronwyn who had excited looks on their faces.

"Sure. No problem with that." Bronwyn said with an excited look.

"Yeah, whats the secret?" Finn asked while Emerald looked left and right before he looks back at Finn and Bronwyn.

"Simple… magic… but complex… dimensional magic, you see while this building looks like Elemental cuisine, this place is in fact empty… but it has one unique quirk… its connected to the elemental cuisine in the Candy Kingdom so think of these empty buildings as doorways that all lead right to the restaurant in the candy kingdom, and the other interesting thing is that once you register the location you visit, you can pass through the door to get in, but pick a place to pop out at that is different, so say you head to the Elemental cuisine in the candy kingdom, you can then pick to walk out of the breakfast kingdom branch or portal so it saves you time in getting breakfast… also helps with getting resupplied with fresh food from around Ooo, all you need to do is visit every kingdom and you'll find a branch portal there… so… simple right?, just think of it my restaurant as like a magical doorway which can take you to the kingdom of your choice, the catch is you need to visit the branch of that kingdom first so it knows your… well bio magical pattern… I won't bore with the details about that but even if you have been to the kingdom before, if you don't stop by there, no fast travel option, and you have to be aware of it, the fast travel will let you in but spit you back out of the last kingdom you were in, and I have the place closed sometimes to keep the number of customers at a decent flow… at least not until we expand for larger capacity." Emerald said while he turned to the restaurant.

"So… want to see what I mean?, you can even get breakfast kingdom brand food here so might as well kill two birds with one stone right?, consider this fast travel tip and privilege a perk for the advertisement you gave me last time… and with the princess of the Candy Kingdom no less… Finn and Bronwyn… you two are sly dogs… well, half figuratively in Finn's case… Bronwyn… literally…" Emerald said before he chuckles as he walked towards the entrance of his restaurant.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing that before looking at Finn.

Finn also blushed but he grins when he looks at Bronwyn.

"Well… considering we came for food… might as well see what the breakfast options are in Emerald's restaurant." Finn said while he followed Emerald with a smile on his face.

Bronwyn stood for a second before she follows Finn inside.

A moment later, she saw that she was indeed back in Elemental Cuisine while Emerald looks at Cherry Root as he passed by her.

"Table for 2 for the breakfast branch Cherry." was all Emerald said as he left Finn and Bronwyn in the lobby while Cherry Root giggles a bit.

"Alright, please follow me you two, I'll lead you to the breakfast section of the restaurant." Cherry Root said as she starts to walk away without asking questions.

Bronwyn did blink before shrugging as she grabs Finn's hand and starts to drag him a bit to follow Cherry Root.

Finn blinks at that before he managed to follow Bronwyn so he wouldn't be dragged and Finn and Bronwyn were brought to a large table with… Breakfast princess and some guards eating there?

"Sorry about this but no VIP area this time, as you can see many are sharing tables from the well… breakfast rush… anyway here are your menus so I'll leave you two to pick your meal and be back in a few minutes, and don't worry, Breakfast princess is paying for this one, she knows about this branch and considering you advertised for our restaurant, chances were high that you two would come here..., she got a call from a guard who saw you and wanted to speak with you two while you eat… Emerald gave her a strict rule to keep things civil here though, this is a place for eating after all so please no rough housing or anything that could disturb the other customers." Cherry root said though she did glance at Breakfast princess with a warning look to keep things calm.

BreakFast Princess gave Cherry Root a narrow look before she went back to eating.

Cherry Root just smiles at that before she walked away from the group while Finn and Bronwyn wondered if they should just sit at a different table.

"Err… want us to just… sit at a different table your highness?" Finn asked so he wouldn't make the situation worse than it could already be.

Breakfast Princess looks at the duo.

"If you want to. Though we still need to talk after breakfast." She said before going back to her meal.

Finn and Bronwyn look at one another before they shrug and sat down with Breakfast Princess who looks at her guards.

"If you all would be so kind as to eat at a different table, that would be lovely, I need to speak with these two in private, don't worry, your meals will still be paid for so you can order what you want today." Breakfast Princess said with a gentle smile on her face.

The Princess's guards looked at one another before they nod at their princess and sat at different tables to give the trio privacy.

Breakfast princess smiles at that while Finn looks at Breakfast Princess.

"So… what do you want to talk about exactly?... I'm pretty sure I told you what could happen if Bronwyn and I stay here for extended stays, or do you need anything else your highness?" Finn asked while Bronwyn keeps quiet since talking with Royals was not her forte out of her heated state since she didn't know what to say right now.

Breakfast Princess chuckled.

"Simple Finn. I have heard about Bronwyn and what she does when in… you know? And from some videos I have seen online and while I can't stop this due to cultural reasons since dog like beings can get into… intense situations thanks to their heated states... doesn't mean the two of you should be the only ones having fun." She said with a sly smirk.

"Huh?... wait… are you asking what I think you are asking?" Finn asked to be sure he was not hearing things while he had a growing blush on his face.

Bronwyn had the same reaction as Breakfast Princess chuckles.

"Does a bear party in the woods? You bet your hat I'm asking."

Finn blushed brightly from that though he did look a bit confused.

"Oh, well… I guess if Bronwyn is OK with it but uh… the only Party bears I know of party in a Monster's stomach… long story…" Finn said while he rubbed the back of his head when he saw BP's confused face.

"Uh… Finn I was using a metaphor. Didn't know something like that." Breakfast Princess said.

"Err… right… anyway… so… you really want to join in on this?... won't your people see and film this?, you alright if that happens?... PB is still trying to get used to being looked at with a blushing face since well… that video of our time in the movie theater did get a lot of views…" Finn said when he blushed quite a bit which told Bronwyn that Finn looked at the videos himself.

Breakfast Princess blushes as she watches the videos too before looking at Finn.

"I'm sure Finn but if you're worried about my people with cameras here, then we could head to my room for private 'session'." She said before wiggling her eyebrows at Finn.

Finn blushed before he chuckles nervously.

"W-Well… I heard from KKW, Bronwyn's dad that once a heat kicks in for their species, the reason for the heat is well… a kink of sorts so… it seems Bronwyn… when in a heated state is an exebitionist like Jake and Lady… granted they look decent without clothing but still… no public setting no heated Bronwyn… we… kind of tested it out before with PB once a day ago… had fun but Bronwyn never turned into her heated state." Finn said while he glanced at Bronwyn to back him up in this claim.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly before nodding her head making Breakfast Princess blinked.

"I-I see… so without people watching… no tier related?"

"Well… I kind of accepted that with Bronwyn… things are going to be… well intense so even if we do accept, the next kingdom we go to for our date would probably have well… heated Bronwyn showing since she can pop up, I make it sound like she and Bronwyn are two seperate people but they are not… just… think of a personality switch like… Bronwyn looks shy right now but Heated Bronwyn is well… the opposite and aggressive." Finn said while he blushed from the difference… Bronwyn normally is submissive in sex, but when heated, she turns dominating like no other if her getting PB to get it on with Finn in front of others was any indication.

"I-I see… well… I guess we can still do the public thing… no one here is closed minded but we do have some rules in place for a reason so… we won't have guard issues as long as you do two things for me." Breakfast Princess said while she had a slight blush on her face though had a somewhat serious look as well.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly after hearing that but was a bit curious.

"And what is it that we have to do for you?"

"Well first off and most obviously, in order to get other people to come here, and like with Elemental Cuisine, you'll need to advertise where you are and how nice this place is… we may not offically accept public sex but we do have a top of the line pick of foods and food based products that you could say helped give you the energy to do what you did, Bronwyn or her heated self did it last time so I'm sure no one will complain about some advertisement here." BP said with a smile on her face.

Bronwyn blinked a bit after hearing that before looking at Finn.

"W-Well I guess we can do it if we don't forget, though what is the second condition?" Finn asked which made BP smirk.

"Simple… if I ever need you or your girlfriend's… help in my chambers… you two are at my beck and call if you are in my kingdom and there are future public displays… seems fair considering you two are pretty much going to be fooling around in my kingdom a lot." BP said which made Finn blush brightly when he pretty much heard that Finn and Bronwyn were going to be BP's daily booty call from now on.

Bronwyn was blushing brightly as well as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"So… do we have a deal?, you advertise about where you are in the videos and come to my chambers if you are ever in my kingdom and Bronwyn gets heated for more public displays and in exchange I won't have my guards escort you two out of my kingdom for public indecency." BP said while she held her hand out for Finn or Bronwyn to take.

Finn after managing to get his bearings looks at Bronwyn before he got a determined look on his face.

"Very well… but I want to point out that unless Bronwyn gives permission… this will be only as sex friends… Bronwyn is the only woman with my heart right now and I'm not planning on giving up on her anytime soon, no romance for you I'm afraid." Finn said before he shook BP's hand.

Bronwyn blushes brightly after hearing Finn say that as Breakfast Princess chuckled.

"No worries. May have lost that chance but I can still have some fun with you guys."

"Right, still considering things… and to be sure that no one breaks this deal… do you Royal promise to not break this deal and cause issues for us if we want to break this off and return to how we used to be?... I don't want any issues coming after us if things don't work out your way… I have been used by Royal's before so I'm taking precautions right now… in exchange, as long as I don't have any prior engagements or appointments… and as long as I am in your kingdom, I will answer any summons from you to do whatever you want in your bedchambers." Finn said with a serious look in his eyes.

Breakfast Princess did blink a bit before being a bit thought while Bronwyn didn't expect Finn to say something like that before hearing the Princess spoke.

"Alright Finn. You drive a hard bargain but I solemnly Royal Promise."

"Good, I learned from PB about how these Royal promises work after… a few incidents I don't want to mention otherwise I may accidentally break that Royal promise again… but the main reason I did this was from Bronwyn's safety… as long as you hold your end of the Royal promise and let Bronwyn and I leave your kingdom without issue if we want nothing to do with you tier 15 wise, then we should be fine, I'm not saying you're not worth it, I mean all you princesses look nice, but it's Bronwyn's call on if we should stop or not since I am trying to work with her kink so better safe than sorry right?" Finn said while he smiles at Bronwyn at the end.

Bronwyn blushes brightly at Finn while Breakfast Princess sees this and secretly wished she had something like that before smiling a bit.

"Fair enough Finn."

Finn nods back before he looks at the menu.

"Now then, lets see what we got on the menu shall we?" Finn said while he smiles at the two women eating with him at the same table.

Bronwyn blushes at the smile before looking at her menu as well while Breakfast Princess went back to eating.

Time then went to a bit later with the trio, plus some guards exit the restaurant and Finn stretched his arms for a moment.

"Man that was a good meal, though I am wondering what we should do now… BP, got any ideas?, your kingdom after all so you should have a better idea of what Bronwyn and I… and probably you will do just in case Bronwyn's heat hits her." Finn said when he looks at Breakfast princess.

Breakfast Princess was thoughtful for a moment before she had this idea.

"We could go for a nice swim."

"Swim?... you have some kind of pool area or something?" Finn asked while he looked at Bronwyn to see if he heard BP right.

"Yeah… thought this place was mainly food themed, but I guess even your people need a way to beat the heat in this desert huh?, not sure if you guys could even feel the heat but I'm not sure… I mean I didn't bring a swimsuit or anything." Bronwyn said which pointed out that Finn and Bronwyn were not prepared for a swimming day today.

BP chuckles before looking at the couple.

"Oh don't worry. You won't need those to where we're heading."

"R-Really?... well not the first time I swam in my own clothes, I can just dry off, Bronwyn, you ok with swimming in your clothes?" Finn said before he looked at Bronwyn with that question while BP out of Finn and Bronwyn's view smirks when they didn't get what was going on and had one thought as she led them to where she wanted them to go for their… swim.

' _Oh Finn. You cute clueless guy. What you'll see will knock your socks off. Or in this case your clothes off.'_

And BP was right since… she shockingly led Finn and Bronwyn to a nudist beach area close to a large oasis, the area was fenced off so the public eye wouldn't see or more importantly, children who were not able to wonder in thanks to the high level of security, though BP did smirk at the look on Finn and Bronwyn's faces when they saw the display of nudity all around them once they got inside.

"Oh. My…" Bronwyn couldn't finish as she was blushing like a ripe tomato as she saw so many naked people.

Finn had a similar reaction when he saw many nude women and men around him while BP looks at the duo.

"Alright, you could think of this as a freebie to not be worried about being second glanced at while we go for a swim… though public sex will still be an issue that I can ignore thanks to our deal… but considering that this place is far away from children, this should be a good spot for you and your girlfriend to go all out and still catch many peoples eyes and not make a mess in my kingdom that will take the guards a bit of time to clean up… now follow me, I'll show you the changing rooms, you can leave any jewelry and some accessories on if it helps you feel comfortable like rings, necklaces, and hats that can help block the sunlight from your eyes, but hats like that are no go Finn… you gotta remove E-V-E-R-Y thing you have on you cloth like… same to you Bronwyn… I mean everyone here is content with enjoying this place so might as well take advantage of this situation right?" Breakfast Princess said while she gestured for Finn and Bronwyn to follow her while Finn gulps and looks at his girlfriend.

"W-Well… can't say that this won't be interesting right?" Finn got out before he followed BP which left Bronwyn alone for a moment… and around many nude people who glanced at her and talked to one another while a few men got erect dicks when they talked about those videos that were made and wondered if Bronwyn and Finn if he was with her would make a new one here.

Bronwyn blushes brightly before she quickly followed Finn and BP to the changing room.

That led Bronwyn to a large changing area where many clothed people were entering and exiting in the nude while BP smirks when she saw that Finn and Bronwyn had trouble entering.

"Well if you are nervous, maybe I should start this out by getting undressed first… see you two in a bit." BP said while she walked into the changing room which left a blushing Finn and Bronwyn behind.

Bronwyn looks at her boyfriend.

"Feeling nervous?"

"Well… a little to be honest… I mean it's not like we were not nude or nudish in public before its just… well… with a lot more people around here it's a bit to take in… are you going to be OK?, I mean your heated state may not be bothered by it but will you?" Finn said when he gave his girlfriend a concerned look since Bronwyn was the shy type out of her heated state.

Bronwyn blushes a bit brightly.

"Well… it may be a bit awkward seeing a lot of... naked people. But I can power through it. Just hope they don't talk about us and those… videos."

"Welll… good luck with that… especially with how many people are looking at us in passing… and from… how those guys are looking at you… with some ladies as well." Finn said when he saw some guys and gals looking at them with some men getting erect dicks and some women lick their lips when they look at Bronwyn in lustful ways.

Bronwyn did blush brightly again as she remembered seeing men and women looking at her with lust in their eyes.

A minute later, Breakfast Princess exits the changing room while Finn and Bronwyn's backs were turned to her since Finn and Bronwyn were taking in the sights.

"Hey you two… I'm done changing." Breakfast Princess said while she smirks a bit off camera since it was focused on Finn and Bronwyn.

Bronwyn turns around before her eyes widened a bit at what she was seeing before blushing brightly.

Finn had a similar look when he saw BP in the nude and she had a decently proportioned figure, she removed the toast, bacon, a pancake parts of her dress and her eggshell shoes to show a fully yellow body with her egg-white hair no longer has bacon on it… she had B sized breasts but a well rounded but not to large ass that drew many eyes to her while she had her hands on her hips.

"So… not bad right?... I believe its your turn to undress now." BP said while she stepped away from the doorway and gestured for Finn and Bronwyn to enter… though Finn did gulp, he entered anyway but looked nervous.

Bronwyn was feeling the same thing before entering the changing room.

To the duo's shock, there was no separate changing rooms and aside from a locker reserved for Breakfast princess, Finn and Bronwyn saw many people changing in front of them and removing their clothing and afterwords walked by Finn and Bronwyn like it was nothing.

"Dear Glob." Bronwyn said lowly.

"Yeah… well… guess we just pick a locker and get changed… see you on the outside dear." Finn said before he kissed Bronwyn on the cheek and moved to a blue locker nearby and starts to undress by untying his shoes and removing them before he removed his hat and his long hair flowed down his back.

Bronwyn blushes from the kiss and for being called dear before she approached a pink locker close by and nervously starts to take her clothes off.

For a bit, she slowly removed her clothing and all went well till she got to her bra and panties and a moment later she was whistled at by a strange breakfast themed man and given lustful looks from a few women as well who exit the changing room.

Bronwyn blushes from that before she tries to look for something to cover the locker.

Though when she closed it, she saw that the locker locked automatically thanks to either a spell or some kind of tech that would open only for Bronwyn, seems security was top notch here.

Bronwyn did felt a bit relieved before she resumed removing her clothes.

A moment later, her bra and panties came off and she quickly tossed them into the locker after making sure she placed her helmet on top of everything and saw that Finn, now in the nude and blushing, was waiting for Bronwyn at the exit while many women gave Finn lustful looks in passing.

Bronwyn gulped before she took a deep breath and exits her changing room which caused everyone to see her nude body.

Many blushed when they saw Bronwyn while Finn blushed more while he quickly got erect in no time flat while BP who had stayed nearby smirks when she saw Bronwyn's body in full.

"My my… those videos don't do you justice Bronwyn." BP said in a teasing way to the hybrid.

Bronwyn blushes brightly from not only hearing BP mention the videos but also seeing Finn's erect dick.

"S-So should we… head to the water?"

"Yup, what better then to cool off in the water here… follow me." BP said before she walked away with a slight swing of her hips to mess with Finn and Bronwyn, especially after licking her lips when she saw how big Finn was.

' _Hehe this is gonna be fun. Gotta play my cards right and I'll have Finn's cock pounding my pussy to submission.'_ BP thought while feeling excited.

Finn blushed at the sight of BP's ass before he looks at Bronwyn.

"So… ready?" Finn said while he held a hand out for Bronwyn to take.

Bronwyn, who had the same reaction after seeing said royal's ass, gave Finn a small smile.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said before taking Finn's hand.

A moment later, Finn and Bronwyn start to walk away from the changing room and by many people looked at them with surprised looks when some didn't expect them to be here while some had lustful looks with men eyeing Bronwyn more while some women eyed Finn and both comment about how good those two looked… which showed that BP must have came here daily since no one really paid much attention to her per say aside from some lustful looks.

Bronwyn blushes at the comments while sticking a bit closer to Finn as she walked.

Finn had similar reactions when he heard the ladies talking about him and hugged Bronwyn a bit which pressed their nude bodies into one another a little while they followed BP closer to the water's edge.

And saw that a few of BP's guards, nude as well, had set up a few beach towels for BP, Finn, and Bronwyn while one salutes at her.

"Your spot is set up Milady, will you be needing us for anything else?" The guard said while not sounding embarrassed to be naked in front of his princess.

Bronwyn was a bit surprised to see the princess's guards not get flustered as BP gave the guard an appreciative smiles.

"No. Just enjoy yourselves unless I call."

The guards salute before they walked away while Finn looks at BP.

"I'm… guessing this is not your first time here huh?" Finn asked since he saw how comfortable BP looked here in this nudist spot.

BP giggles before looking at Finn.

"Nope. I sometimes come here when I need to relax after a stressful day."

"I see… well unless you need something, Bronwyn and I are going to go swimming for a bit." Finn said while BP shook her head.

"Now now Finn… one step at a time… first off we need to use sunscreen… you wouldn't want a full body sunburn right?" BP said while she picked up a bottle of sunscreen while she smirks at Finn and Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blinks a bit before she looks at Finn to see what he would say.

"Well… I see your point… don't want my body to be burned up… want me to use some sun screen on you Bronwyn?, BP?, not sure if you two get sunburned but better safe than sorry right?" Finn said while he smiles at the duo.

BP giggles.

"I don't mind. How about you Bronwyn?" She said after looking at the hybrid.

Bronwyn blushes a bit.

"U-Um… I don't mind as well…. Though I need to do one thing first in case we need to find a closer spot to the water and need to move the towel." Bronwyn said before she picked up one of the towels and tied it around her hips giving her a pseudo skirt of sorts, all in all it looked cute.

Breakfast Princess did blush a bit when she thought that the hybrid did look cute with the towel while Finn felt the same thing.

The Next thing Finn knew after he was given a lustful look by BP… Finn was laying on the ground as BP and Bronwyn worked to rub a bit of sun screen on Finn's arms and legs for starters which caused him to blush when the two really seemed to like it doing this to him.

Bronwyn blushes as she works on Finn's torso before her hands went to his muscled chest.

BP worked on Finn's legs before she worked on his hips while BP and Bronwyn made Finn blush when Bronwyn and BP were… really close to his groin which had his dick standing like a tower thanks to all the teasing pets from BP and Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushes as she looks at her boyfriend's dick while trying to be careful as she applies a bit more sunscreen.

Though thanks to her and BP being stared at while they keep adding more sunscreen to Finn… Bronwyn's thoughts got a lot more hazed when she could feel her body heating up… uh oh… looks like its about to hit her again…

' _Oh no… it's happening again. Need to resist… but Finn's cock so… tasty looking.'_ Bronwyn thought while trying to be strong.

Unfortunately for Bronwyn, she couldn't fight it long when Finn's dick staying in front of her face got her worked up more and more before she shakingly used a sun screen covered hand to gently grip Finn's cock with the cold lotion and slowly stroked him off.

Breakfast Princess blinked in surprise when she saw that before looking at Finn to see his reaction.

Though to her surprise, Finn had a strained but slightly relieved look on his face before Bronwyn switched modes into her heated state and stroked Finn off more while some people noticed and some people instantly got out their phones from some purses or bags that they had.

Bronwyn in this state however didn't care and surprised Finn and BP when she quickly moved over finn and kissed BP on the lips while she keeps on stroking Finn off.

The crowd was surprised at the scene and were glad that they were recording this as BP was indeed caught off guard by that action.

However, said royal went with it but not before she applied a bit of sunscreen in her hand and massaged Finn's ball sack a bit.

Finn groans from the feeling while he enjoyed what was going on, he was already recorded twice so why fight it when all the Royals seem to want to get it on with Finn and Bronwyn while he watched Bronwyn makeout with BP for a bit longer before she sent her tongue into BP's mouth and really caused Finn to groan when she stroked him off rapidly.

Breakfast Princess moaned into the kiss before she had her tongue interact with Bronwyn's tongue as BP kept massaging Finn's balls.

Bronwyn took a couple more minutes to kiss BP before she pulled away from the kiss and gave BP a lustful look in her eyes.

"So… this stuff non toxic?... butter flavor I bet considering you are pretty much made of food?" Bronwyn asked with a lustful smirk on her face.

BP chuckled.

"No question about it." She said with a lustful grin.

"Good… Then I won't feel bad about making you do this then…" Bronwyn cryptically said which caused BP to look confused, however Bronwyn quickly angling Finn's cock to her lips and Bronwyn gripping the back of BP's head was all BP could register… right before Bronwyn forced BP to deep throat Finn's entire dick in no time flat and held her head there to keep her from pulling away.

BP really didn't expect this while Finn was also surprised before groaning after feeling Breakfast Princess's mouth around his dick.

"Oh Glob." He said before shuddering a bit.

"Well don't think this is where I'm stopping Finn… this slut wants to suck and fuck your cock… well… she better not cause issues when I do this!" Bronwyn said while she growled a bit when she forced BP to raise and lower her head on Finn's dick and caused BP to deep throat it again and again as a result.

Finn was again surprise before groaning a bit loud as Breakfast Princess gags a few times while trying to adapt.

Though Bronwyn was making it tough for BP to adapt while a few people got closer to get better angles with the recording while some people start to masturbate at the sight of their princess getting dominated.

Breakfast Princess blushes a bit brightly when she noticed it before sending some of the people a flirtatious wink.

That caused some people to blush more and masturbate at a harder rate while BP could feel Finn getting close after a minute passed.

Finn grunts and groans from the princess's blowjob as everyone else kep masturbating.

A few seconds later, Bronwyn forced BP to deep throat Finn's cock when she noticed Finn about to blow and held her there longer and longer while BP's throat massaged Finn's cock until...

Finn groans loudly before climaxing a bit hard in Breakfast Princess's mouth causing said royal to gag a bit as she was surprised by the amount Finn let out.

Bronwyn just smirks when she saw that.

"Hehe… bet his load tastes good huh slut?... Well guess what… you'll be getting much more before we leave… you are asking for it after all when you came for my Finn and my cock on him." Bronwyn said while she keeps on holding BP's head down and let's Finn ride out his orgasm while BP's vision starts to blur from the lack of oxygen thanks to Finn's dick blocking her airway.

BP quickly tries to drink Finn's cum as best as she can as Finn kept climaxing before tapping off at 20 seconds.

A moment later, Bronwyn pulled BP's head off of Finn's dick so she could breathe while she had a good grip on BP's egg white hair.

BP, after swallowing some of Finn's cum, gasps for a bit as she tries to breathe though there was still a bit of cum in her mouth.

Though that breathing was cut short when Bronwyn kissed BP again and her tongue went into BP's mouth to try and steal some semen for herself.

BP, though a little surprised, moans into the kiss before returning it and had her tongue fight back Bronwyn's tongue for the leftover semen as Finn felt turned on from the sight.

For a minute, Bronwyn keeps the kiss up before she pulled away and licked her lips clean with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Now that you had a taste… time for Finn to get a good taste of your pussy… I do wonder if you taste like eggs though… should be very tasty if so." Bronwyn said while she glanced at Finn.

"So Finn… pick the position for our third wheel to take before you blow her mind with your tongue work." Bronwyn said with a lustful tone to her voice.

Finn blushes for a bit before giving his command.

"On her hands and knees."

Bronwyn grins before she looks at BP after letting go of her hair.

"Well you heard him bitch… and since you are presenting yourself… give the crowd a good look of your round ass when you give the phones a good shot so this moment will be remembered for years." Bronwyn said with a dominating tone to her voice.

BP blushes at the tone before smirking and gets on her hands and knees before showing everyone her perfect round yellow ass.

The Crowd blushed while some even got a bit closer with their phones so that they could get a good look while Bronwyn smirks at the sight.

"Wow… no hesitation… you do stuff like this often for your people?... and yet you get onto us for doing things in public… maybe I should give this ass a good punishment… like so!" Bronwyn said before she used a hand to smack BP's round ass a few times.

BP yelps a bit from that action as Finn, who was surprised, felt turned on after seeing that.

Bronwyn just chuckles a bit as she smacked BP's ass a bit more while she looks at the crowd.

"So… got any requests for Finn or I to do on camera after we teach this bitch a lesson?... we are all ears after all." Bronwyn said to the crowd while she gripped BP's slightly reddened ass cheek to really mess with her.

Finn blinked a bit in surprise as the crowd looked to one another before one spoke.

"Yeah. Have Finn eat the princess out while you make her eat your pussy."

Bronwyn blinks at that before she looks at Finn.

"Well you heard them handsome… come taste this bitches pussy and let us know what she tastes like… as for you people… better get close ups from the sides… not much to see from the top or bottom unless you want to try POV shots." Bronwyn said while she moved to lay on the ground in front of BP and spreads her legs a bit so BP had an up close and personal view of Bronwyn's folds but makes sure to keep the towel skirt on so that no sand got on her ass for now but the front was lift so that her pussy was seen to all and more importantly Breakfast princess.

The crowd surrounded the trio to get better angles with their phones as Breakfast Princess blinks when she sees the hybrid's pussy before she turns her head to look at Finn and shook her ass a bit to entice the human.

Finn gulps when he saw that before he approached BP's round ass and took a moment to admire how perfect it looked before he leaned his head in and starts to eat her pussy out from 0 to 100 from the get go, and thanks to his recent experience with Bronwyn and Bubblegum, Finn was slowly but surely getting closer to finding Breakfast Princess's sweet spot as time went on and a few people brought their phones real close for crystal clear recordings of how Finn was doing with tongue work alone.

BP shudders before she let out a pleased groan as she was enjoying this feeling as the crowd recorded the princess moaning as they also recorded Finn eating her pussy out.

Bronwyn in turn chuckles before she gripped the tip of BP's egg white hair covered head and forced her head down near her pussy.

"Now now… don't forget about me… you heard the crowd… get to licking." Bronwyn ordered with a lustful look in her eyes.

BP was a bit caught off guard before sending Bronwyn a challenging smirk and starts to immediately eat out the hybrid's pussy after the breakfast royal latches her mouth on it.

Bronwyn lets out a moan and lets go of BP's head and laid back on the ground on the towel and played with her own breasts while a few people got a close up view of BP eating out Bronwyn while more went to film Finn eating out BP.

Finn then surprised BP when he rubbed a few fingers on her folds to get those digits lubed up and slowly pushed them into her tight hole while Finn used his tongue to lick her bud which was a duller yellow then the rest of her body, same with her folds but he really enjoyed eating BP out when she did taste like scrambled eggs.

Breakfast Princess jolts after feeling Finn's fingers go in which caused her to moan a bit loud even though it was muffled and ate out Bronwyn's pussy a bit harder as a few men and women recorded Bronwyn playing with her breasts and felt turned on at the sight.

For a bit, everything went went while some people stepped closer to get better views with the phones while some stepped back to masturbate at the sight and BP could see all of her people give her lustful looks while they looked at Finn and Bronwyn as well… all in all one wrong move and who knows what would happen here with Finn, Bronwyn, BP having tier 15 fun in the middle of a nudist beach area.

Breakfast Princess gave her people another flirtatious wink before shoving her tongue in Bronwyn's pussy to really eat her out.

Bronwyn groans from the feeling while she really enjoyed how aggressive BP was while Finn adds a second finger to BP's pussy and surprised the food themed royal when he pulled his fingers from her folds when they were decently lubed with her juices… and slowly rubbed them against her asshole while many in the crowd blush when Finn slowly pushed his fingers into BP's asshole and moved his head so that he could eat her pussy out big time.

"HMMMM!" BP groans loudly when she felt that while some of the women blushes as they recorded that while feeling a bit wet in their netherregions.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps on fingering BP's asshole while BP eats out Bronwyn… Finn could feel BP getting closer and closer while he fingers the Breakfast Royal's ass while heats her out until…

BP moans loud before she climaxed form her pussy and squirt her yellow juices on FInn's face as BP ate out Bronwyn's pussy more to make her climax.

Bronwyn did cum hard on BP's face when she bit her lower lip and tossed her head back and moans while her own juices hit BP on the face while Finn lapped up BP's juices, it was like he was eating eggs right now thanks to what was going on.

BP lapped up Bronwyn's juices as the crowd masterbated a bit harder.

The two women ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with Bronwyn tapped off 15 seconds later while BP rides out her orgasm till 20 seconds later and both she and BP pant for breath a moment later while Finn stood up with an erection like no other.

BP panted a bit more before looking at Finn with a lustfilled look.

"Did you enjoy my juices Finn?" She said before licking her lips as she eyed Finn's dick.

Finn chuckles a bit while he wiped his face clean.

"Oh yeah… but considering we are following the crowds commands… what do you guys want me to do to BP next?, she seems pretty warmed up and I'm decently lubed up from what Bronwyn had BP did so…" Finn said while he points at his erect dick a few times to show he was at full power right now.

Some of the ladies blushed brightly while thinking of Finn pounding their pussies with his dick which caused them to get more wet.

Some of the men noticed but did say this to Finn.

"Do her missionary!"

Finn took a moment to think on that before he chuckles.

"Alright… got anything special for Bronwyn to do since I have technically been going at it with BP so far." Finn said while Bronwyn smirks at the crowd while she waits for a command.

That's when one guy said this with a perverted look.

"How about having your girlfriend service our cocks?"

Finn was about to get an angered look on his face but Bronwyn chuckles when she got up and walked next to Finn.

"Well… I don't see why not since Finn is getting it on with many princesses it seems… however… on two conditions… break either of them and well… you really don't want to know what I can break so close to your important bits right?" Bronwyn said while she grins at the men around her.

The men jolt before they quickly covered their dicks even though they were erect.

"W-What are the…*gulp*... conditions?"

"Well first off, unless I'm on the pill, no vaginal action… the only one going there is Finn and other princesses since I can take morning after pills… second... and this is a big one… don't do anything stupid like try and force me to do anything that I don't want to do with you guys… I'm just making sure you don't go out of control with your lust and probably jump be and BP here in a lust fueled frenzy… so… what do you say… do we have a deal?" Bronwyn said with a lustful grin on her face while Finn in the meantime…

Finn, who was still angry for what the guy suggested, was surprised to hear that Bronwyn would consider it before hearing the conditions and wondered if those perverts would agree.

Though he did have one thing to say.

"H-Hold on… you serious about doing this Bronwyn?" Finn asked which made Bronwyn raise an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"You are nude… no weapons… no magical skills… and surrounded by over hundreds of nude people who are most likely horny beyond belief at seeing their princess getting it on with the Hero of Ooo and his girlfriend… and you are surrounded by over hundreds of horny women… so… do you think you can fight every single person off who may go so crazed with their lust that they may rape BP and I?... considering we may as well be porn stars to everyone, I'm just making sure we don't get a bad deal and make good of the situation so why not do this… for every video we make… 5 lucky men can join you in helping me feel good or 5 lucky women can have the honor of going for your greatsword after I and the princess of that kingdom we are in have our fun first… should be fun right?" Bronwyn said while she grins at Finn.

Finn's jaw dropped after hearing that as the crowd and Breakfast Princess had the same reaction but surprisingly the hybrid did bring up some good points.

"Take the deal dude." Said one of the guys.

Finn got a tick mark on his head while he looks at the person who spoke before he looks at Bronwyn.

"Fine… however I have a condition of my own if this is going to work out… aside from no one knocking my girlfriend up in the future besides me… and to make sure that we're technically not just selling ourselves out and going for random people… we might as well make a career out of this… simply put for those who want in on this… you'll need to pay top coin in order to even get closed to Bronwyn… we can consider this round the freebie but I can't just let anyone get near Bronwyn and think she is easy to get too right?... and don't test me… just because I can't take all of you don't doesn't mean I can't take the assholes with me… and I'm sure no one wants to feel pain right?, not the first time I fought naked after all." Finn said with a deadly edge to his voice which was highly threatening considering how strong he was though Bronwyn was surprised by that suggestion.

Breakfast Princess was surprised as well though the fighting naked part did interests her.

The men in the crowd looked to one another before looking at Finn.

"Yeah… we don't want to deal with the fighting thing."

"Yeah… so you all decide who the 5 to join in are and try and make it quick otherwise I'll keep BP and my girlfriend all to myself… we did come here to have fun and relax but can't do that if you guys can't make up your mind… tell you what… for the people who got the best recordings of what just happened so far, the top 5 can join us…" Finn said while he wondered how the crowd would react to that since it could be awhile.

The crowd quickly got to a small argument with each one saying that they have the best recording before someone else counters.

Finn sighs before he clapped his hands.

"Alright, bad choice of topic, I'll just pick 5 people at random to join us… you, you, you, you, and you come here and everyone else, good luck next time with paying with gold." Finn said when he points to a couple of BP's guards who came back when they noticed the situation, another was a random Goblin man, the fourth was a cat man and finally the pervy man who talked about getting Bronwyn to service their dicks.

The perverted man giggles with excitement as the rest of the crowd groans in annoyance since they have to pay for next time.

When the people got around Bronwyn Finn had a narrow eyed look on his face when he walked behind Bronwyn.

"Three ground rules to follow… one, you follow mine and Bronwyn's orders since she is the one doing most of the work and I am her boyfriend… two… if she or I say stop, you stop, you have plenty of ladies here who can help get your rocks off… and third and finally…" Finn said as he picked up Bronwyn by the ass and sets her against his chest and after using some dexterity to grip her hips, held them and the towel slipped to show her folds.

"This pussy as long as Bronwyn is my girlfriend belongs to me…. Not trying to sound possessive… but if anyone tries to go to her pussy with the intent of knocking her up… well… you better either run fast and far or prey to Glob I give a quick death because Bronwyn is mine… and in dog terms like I learned from Jake… she is my bitch… so you better follow the rules… **understand."** Finn said while he growled the last word out like an animal while Bronwyn after getting picked up and showed off like that…

Breakfast Princess was a bit shocked when she saw Finn be this way as the five people jolt at Finn's threat.

Bronwyn was both shocked and surprisingly… turned on when she saw how possessive Finn was and though she was surprised for Finn calling her a bitch, she didn't seem to mind.

Finn turn didn't notice before he looks at Bronwyn.

"So dear… how do you want these guys to give you a good time?" Finn said while he grins at his girlfriend.

Bronwyn blushes before giggling.

"Well… one of them can take my ass and I can stroke a couple off."

Finn chuckles while he turned Bronwyn in his arms so that he held her ass while she was facing him.

"Fair enough by me… besides BP really should reward her guards for their hard work… right you two?" Finn said when he looks at the two nude guards.

Said guards did nod their heads at Finn since they did do a lot of work.

Finn nods his head before he looks back at Breakfast princess.

"So BP… think you can work with this before I get my turn with you?... consider this the warm up round so to speak." Finn said while he gave BP a lustful look.

Breakfast Princess giggles before returning the look.

"Fine by me big guy."

"Alright… so everyone… lets have plenty of fun!" Finn said while he had a grin on his face as the scene went to a couple minutes later to show Finn who laid on his back was getting his dick ridden by Bronwyn while the perverted man was fucking Bronwyn's ass hard while she stroked off the goblin man and the cat man and alternated with sucking both of them off.

BP at this time was getting lift and lowered onto her guards dicks who really went wild with their thrusts when they had a hard time beliving that they were fucking their ruler's holes.

Breakfast Princess was moaning and groaning loudly as she felt her guards's dicks enters and exits her holes a bunch of times.

' _Fuck! Guess I should reward these guys more now.'_ She thought.

The scene then went to Bronwyn as she keeps getting her holes fucked by Finn and the perverted man while she keeps on stroking and sucking off the goblin and cat man while the two men getting stroked and sucked off groan when they loved the feeling while Finn grits his teeth and growls as he fucked Bronwyn's pussy harder and harder.

The perverted man groans as he loved the feel Bronwyn's ass as he fucked her hard while Bronwyn kept pleasing the cat man and goblin's dicks.

Though she was able to send Finn a cute wink while looking at Finn with lust and love as her pussy happily hugged Finn's dick.

Finn returned the look as he fucked Bronwyn at a harder rate while he enjoyed how tight she was, all in all he may not like what others are doing to Bronwyn but he might as well try and slow people down who lust after her with high gold prices next time so people won't get a chance to get with her.

Bronwyn moans loud as she sucked the cat man's dick while stroking the Goblin's dick before switching as the perverted man kept fucking the hybrid's ass before he decides to bring his hands up and grope Bronwyn's breasts.

Bronwyn moans from that while Finn, not to be outdone, really gripped Bronwyn's hips and hammered away at Bronwyn's pussy to show he would be the number one guy who could satisfy her.

Bronwyn moans hard while giving Finn a reassuring look that he would always be her number one guy.

The perverted man though took it as a challenge and got rougher with thrusting his dick while squeezing Bronwyn's breasts hard.

That in turn caused the human and perverted man, who was a humanoid monkey, to both fuck Bronwyn as hard as they could in their own ways to one up eachother while Bronwyn at the time had a few thoughts about that as Finn and the monkey man fucked her hard.

' _Oh fuck! Now I'm in the middle of their competition. I mean that monkey guy has some impressive moves but Finn is my number one guy. I mean it's not like that guy will kiss me or anything.'_

Though when Bronwyn moved to try and suck the goblin off, the monkey man quickly used a hand to grip Bronwyn's cheeks and turned her and a moment later he did kiss her on the lips while he fucked her ass nice and hard.

Bronwyn's eyes widen in shock that someone else was kissing her before she tries to pull her head away.

However the Monkey man wouldn't let that happen while Finn got a tick mark on his head and used some adrenilene to really fuck Bronwyn hard enough to shake the Monkey man loose from gripping Bronwyn's face and Finn quickly moved to kiss Bronwyn so she would forget about that guy.

Bronwyn was feeling better before she returns the kiss and hugged Finn leaving the cat man and goblin alone as the perverted monkey growls a bit in annoyance as he fucked the hybrid's ass harder.

Bronwyn moans more from the feeling she was getting as she stroked the cat man and goblin man off while Finn kissed her and fucked her hard while BP with her guards saw everything going on as BP was getting spit roasted on her guards dick when one fucked her ass while she was on all fours and the other was gripping her head and fucking her mouth while he had a grin on his face.

BP gags a bit as she sucked her guard off while groaning from having her ass fucked before thinking.

' _Damn this is intense. Though that monkey guy was an idiot kissing Bronwyn. Hopefully there's no blood shed when this is over.'_ She while hoping that she would get her turn with Finn soon.

Time then passed to a bit later with everyone getting closer and closer as time went on while many people recorded what was happening, some got close ups of BP and Bronwyn as they sucked off their respective partners, some got close ups of their asses as Finn and the monkey man keep fucking Bronwyn while the guards alternate with getting sucked off while fucking their princess and the Goblin and Cat man wait their turns with Bronwyn or BP… all in all everyone starts to cum hard with Finn growling as he filled Bronwyn's pussy and the Goblin man and Cat man came on Bronwyn's face and breasts when the monkey man let her go so he could grip her ass hard.

The monkey man also climaxed hard in Bronwyn's ass making said hybrid moan loud while surprisingly liking that feeling but enjoyed more of Finn's load flooding her pussy which made her womb bloat as Breakfast Princess's guards climaxed on her.

The Guards with BP, while they were spit roasting her again on their dicks, groan loudly as they came hard in her mouth and ass while the guard in her ass pushed balls deep into her so he could fire his load deeply in her tight hole.

Breakfast Princess groans loud after feeling that before her ass tightens on the guard's dick and climax hard from her pussy.

For a bit everyone rides out their orgasms while Finn made sure to keep his dick balls deep inside of Bronwyn before everyone tapped off one by one and pants for breath and saw they all fired impressive loads in BP and in and on Bronwyn when the goblin man and cat man moved away from Bronwyn so they could recover, same with the guards so BP could relax while Finn and the monkey man stay in Bronwyn who took a moment to clean herself off with the towel that used to be around her waist.

Breakfast Princess pants a few times before looking at her guards.

"D-Definitely need to… r-reward you guys more." She said as Bronwyn hugged Finn as she catches her breath while the monkey man still had his dick in her ass.

Thankfully thanks to the towel that was around Bronwyn's waist… Finn didn't have to worry about touching semen on his girlfriend while everyone takes a moment more to recover.

Bronwyn pants a bit more before looking at Finn for a bit.

"G-Glob Finn." She said while blushing cutely.

Finn chuckles a bit while he just held Bronwyn.

"So… how you feeling Bronwyn?" Finn asked while he rubbed his girlfriends back.

Bronwyn chuckles.

"I feel… great." She said before grinding her pussy on Finn's dick which also made her ass move on the monkey man's dick.

The monkey man groans from that which caused his dick to get erect in Bronwyn's ass again.

Bronwyn groans when she felt that which caused the monkey man to chuckles.

"Looks like someone wants to feel more." He said as he lightly moved his dick a bit.

Bronwyn moans from that while Finn got a tick mark on his head and starts to fuck Bronwyn again.

"Oh no you don't!, I'm the main guy to help Bronwyn feel good." Finn said while he fucked Bronwyn's pussy at a faster rate which caused the monkey man to grin as he fucked Bronwyn's ass at a harder rate when he didn't mind the challenge as long as he gets to fuck this woman before him.

Bronwyn moans loud as the cat man and goblin blinked a few times but were turned on at the sound of Bronwyn's moans.

Though they wouldn't be left out as they heard BP speaking up.

"Oh boys…" BP said in a sensual way to the Goblin man and the Cat man.

Said duo grins when they see the princess before they walked over to her leaving Bronwyn with her boyfriend and the perverted monkey man.

That in turn caused Finn and the monkey man to change positions with The monkey man on the ground while Bronwyn rides his dick with her ass and Finn fucked her pussy when he got on top of her and Finn held her legs out wide.

As with BP, she was sucking her guards off and stroking them off while she rides the cat man's dick and gets her ass fucked by the Goblin man who really went to town on the food themed royal.

Bronwyn moans loud from having her holes fucked while Breakfast Princess groans and moans as she rode the Goblin man and Cat man's dicks while pleasing her guards's dicks.

The men of both groups moan and groan from the feeling that they were getting from BP and Bronwyn while many people in the crowd had started to pair up in having their own fun while some people continue to film what was happening with Finn, Bronwyn, BP, and the rest of their partners.

Breakfast Princess continues to groan while pleasing the four men with her as Bronwyn moans more before the monkey man tries to kiss her again after grabbing her chin and make her look at him.

Though Bronwyn saw what was going to happen, she couldn't stop the monkey man in time and he kissed her again while Finn, not to be outdone, leaned in and kissed Bronwyn's neck so he could help her feel good about this situation.

Bronwyn shudders from that which made her feel relaxed for a bit before moaning into the kiss which caused the monkey man to keep the kiss up before he slides his tongue in her mouth before groping one of her breasts and gave it a nice squeeze as he stare in her eyes with lust.

Bronwyn moans from the feeling while she returned the kiss as Finn and the monkey man fucked Bronwyn harder as a result.

BP at this time was really getting it good from the goblin man and Cat man who really wanted to please BP and could feel them getting close, same with her guards who she could feel pulsing in her hands.

That's when BP doubles her efforts as she bounced harder on the Goblin man and Cat man's dicks along with stroking and sucking off her guards's dicks.

A moment later, the four men groan and the Goblin man and Cat man came hard inside of BP while her guards came hard on her face and breasts, all in all they really let out a lot of semen which showed how backed up they were.

Breakfast Princess moans loud with a pleased look on her face as her holes tightened around the Cat man and Goblin man's dicks before climaxing hard on it.

As the group rides out their orgasms, Finn and the Monkey man fucked Bronwyn harder and harder while they held back their own orgasms until….

The monkey man, who still kept kissing Bronwyn, groans loud in her mouth before he gave her ass another big load of cum making Bronwyn moan loud and climaxed hard on Finn's dick in her pussy.

That set Finn off when he groans loudly after pulling his head away from Bronwyn's neck and pushed himself balls deep into Bronwyn and came hard inside of her which filled her womb with his sperm.

Bronwyn moans again after feeling her womb bloat up which caused her climax to get stronger as the perverted monkey man continues to climax hard in the hybrid's ass before tapping off.

Finn tapped off as well while he enjoyed the afterglow while the men with BP tapped off as well which caused everyone to pant for breath as they stay still for a moment to try and recover.

As Breakfast Princess tries to recover, Bronwyn pants enjoys the afterglow before feeling the monkey man pull his lips away from hers.

"Hehe, talk about some good lips you have." He said as he looks at Bronwyn with a lust filled grin.

That caused Bronwyn to blush a bit while Finn frowns.

"Don't think you can get to her easily next time, better save up gold or you'll never get to her again." Finn said like he was daring the monkey man to try.

The monkey man however chuckles.

"Oh relax kid. Not trying to steal your woman. Though I have plenty of gold to spend so I'll definitely see you again cute stuff." He said after looking at Bronwyn before winking at her.

Bronwyn blushed a little while Finn rolled his eyes as he got up and helped Bronwyn off the monkey man.

"Anyway… I got BP to go to so I hope she's cleaned up and ready to go, got to hold up my end of the deal after all." Finn said while he helped steady Bronwyn on her feet.

Bronwyn's legs felt a bit wobbly for a moment but was able to stand still as the monkey man chuckles.

"Heck yeah you do." He said as he drank in Bronwyn's nude body making said hybrid blush from the stare.

Finn shook his head before he looked to see how BP was doing after her fun times with the four men with her.

BP, after finally being recovered, was getting some of the semen off of her body till she noticed Finn staring before winking at him in a cute way.

Finn blushed a bit while Bronwyn giggles.

"Hey BP… why don't you go one on one with Finn while I take care of the guys you were with and this guy here in case he didn't get enough." Bronwyn said before she looks at the guards, the Cat man, the goblin man, and the monkey man and winked at them.

Few of the men blushed but the monkey man grins in excitement as BP giggles.

"Okay by me." She said before gesturing Finn to come over with her finger in a seductive manner.

Finn blushed at that but he did look at the other guys around him.

"Alright you guys… you can have fun with Bronwyn but… knock her up and don't give Bronwyn birth control or morning after pills and…" Finn said before he cracked his knuckles to see if the message got through to them.

The men jolt before gulping at the threat but the monkey man chuckles.

"Oh calm down hero boy. I don't think any of us would have the balls to do that to this sexy lady. Unless if she was single first."

Finn just had a half lidded look on his face while he points a thumb at Bronwyn.

"Does the name KKW or Kim Kil Whan mean anything to you?... she is his daughter so if you do anything stupid… forget a beating he will make your life so bad here that it would make the nightosphere look good." Finn said while he gave the monkey man a half lidded look.

The men paled when they heard that Kim Kil Whan was Bronwyn's dad and though the monkey was surprised he just waved his hand.

"Message received. But like I said, won't do anything drastic."

"Just saying in advance in case you do forget… this video will be posted all over Ooo so he is probably going to see it so… better watch out." Finn said before he walked to BP and left Bronwyn with the Monkey man and the others.

The Monkey man and the other men didn't realized that KKW will be watching this but as long as nothing bad happens to Bronwyn then they're safe.

The monkey man grins before he got next to Bronwyn and wrapped one arm around her.

"So my dear, ready to have more fun?" He said with a lust filled grin.

Bronwyn blushed before she smirks at the monkey man.

"I don't know… why not ask your friends here if you'll even get a turn with me again." Bronwyn said in a teasing way as she points a finger at the approaching men who had erections like no other.

The monkey man chuckles before looking at Bronwyn.

"We'll see about that. Also… you can call me Sarutobi my dear." He said before kissing Bronwyn's lips again.

Bronwyn blushed from that and since she was getting used to the kissing from others, she returned it as she felt some men of the men touch her ass and breasts while the scene went to Finn who stands near BP and looks to see what position she will get into.

Breakfast Princess licks her lips at Finn.

"Finally some alone time. And I thought you would forget about me." She said while being cute.

"Hehe… oh please, considering how you brought us here, I wouldn't be surprised if this was a plan of yours… but enough talk… let's get to the fun, pick a position or get to sucking, after all why talk when we are supposed to have fun." Finn said while he grins at BP.

Breakfast Princess giggles before she got on her knees and grabbed Finn's dick with her hand before stroking it a few times.

Finn moans from the feeling before he smirks at BP while he watched her work her magic.

Breakfast Princess smiles cutely at Finn as she kept stroking his dick before she opens her mouth and swallows Finn's dick as best as she could.

Finn grunts for a moment while he relaxed as he enjoyed BP's mouth while she could finally taste Finn's dick after fantasizing about him for so long.

' _Finally… Finn's dick all to myself. I so badly wanted to be with bad he's in a relationship but I might as well enjoy it now.'_ BP thought before she starts bobbing her head back and forth on Finn's dick with gusto.

" _F-Fuck… BP is really going at it, either she hasn't gotten any in a long time or this is a dream come true for her, either way might as well enjoy it… hope Bronwyn is enjoying herself right now."_ Finn thought while he moans a bit when BP fondles his balls.

Meanwhile with Bronwyn…

She was getting one on one time with each man who played rock paper scissors for their turns and she was on her back while she was getting her pussy fucked by Sarutobi who was having the time of his life right now when he felt like one lucky monkey as Bronwyn moans and groans under him as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Of fuck yeah. Your pussy feels nice and tight." Sarutobi said as he hugged Bronwyn a bit as his dick hit her sweet spots.

Bronwyn could only moan and groan before she managed to get a strained grin on her face.

"W-Well… p-part shapes-shifter h-helps with stuff like… this!" Bronwyn said before she tightened her pussy greatly on Sarutobi's dick with a tight grip that nearly stopped him in his tracks.

Sarutobi, who was surprised, groans from the tight grip before looking at Bronwyn.

"I definitely like you." He said before he thrusts his dick even hard now before smashing his lips on Bronwyn's lips as he stare at her eyes with lust.

Bronwyn was shocked by that but she didn't really care as she hugged Sarutobi with her arms and legs to help him fuck her harder while the other men masturbate around them.

Sarutobi returns the hug as he made sure to have his dick go deep inside the hybrid's pussy as he kept the kiss up before sliding his tongue in. He even stroke Bronwyn's cheek a few times.

Bronwyn just keeps on groaning through it all while she and Finn enjoy their time with their partners and could feel themselves getting close after 5 minutes or so.

Sarutobi felt his dick twitching which made him thrust his dick harder and faster before he felt it hit Bronwyn's womb as Breakfast Princess doubles her efforts after feeling Finn's dick twitching.

A minute later, Finn and Bronwyn toss their heads back and yell as Bronwyn's pussy tightens on Sarutobi's dick while Finn came hard inside of BP's mouth, filling it with his spunk.

Breakfast Princess hums as she tastes Finn's load for the second time before trying to swallow it as Sarutobi grinds his teeth before he floods Bronwyn's womb with his spunk.

Bronwyn groans lightly as she felt that while Finn grits his teeth while he watched BP try and fail to drink his load down as he rides out his orgasm.

Sarutobi grunts as he kept climaxing before tapping off as Breakfast Princess still tries to swallow Finn's hero cum.

When Finn and Sarutobi tapped off, Bronwyn tapped off as well and pants for breath while she lets Sarutobi go as the Cat man walked up to Sarutobi.

"Hey Monkey man, let the rest of us go now, we played the game and I get next dibs." The Cat man said while his dick throbbed big time in Bronwyn's view.

Sarutobi chuckles a bit.

"But of course. I'm a fair man." He said before looking at Bronwyn and kissed her cheek.

"Until next time my dear. I'll leave my number with you if you want another threesome." He said before pulling his dick out and got off.

Bronwyn shuddered when she felt that and Sarutobi's load leaked from her pussy as Sarutobi moved to a small bag that he had and pulled out a fancy card with his number on it and some birth control pills and some morning after pills.

"Here, consider this my gift to you as well, I would have tried and hooked up with a sexy lady tonight… seems I got my wish hehe, anyway see you later beautiful, its been fun." Sarutobi said as he walked away from the group with a grin on his face.

Bronwyn blushes before getting the card and pills and took the birth control pill before looking at the cat man.

The Cat man lick his lips before he gave this order.

"Get on all fours… I'm taking that ass for a spin." The Cat man said with a lustful tone to his voice.

Bronwyn blushes before chuckling and did what the Cat man said before shaking her ass at the Cat man to entice him.

A moment later, he mounts her and aimed his dick at Bronwyn's ass and shoved his cock inside of her, thanks to some of his dick being lubed up, he was able to slip in while his barbed dick scrapped Bronwyn's insides.

Bronwyn groans as she felt that as her ass wrapped around the Cat man's dick.

The Cat man growled in a pleased way before he starts to smack and spank Bronwyn's ass while he fucked her asshole hard while the rest of the men around Bronwyn stroke themselves off again to keep themselves warmed up for their turn.

Bronwyn moans and groans loud from these actions which caused her ass to tighten around the Cat man's dick.

Back with Finn and BP, Finn was lifting and lowering Breakfast Princess on his cock while he held her ass and made out with her as his dick bashed through BP's cervix again and again.

BP moans as she loves this feeling before wrapping her arms and legs around Finn before returning the kiss as she stares at his eyes with lust and maybe something else that was familiar to the human even though breakfast royal would hold that back of obvious reasons.

Finn unfortunately didn't noticed as he fucked BP harder and harder while he made sure to keep a good rhythm going, all in all nothing was said as Finn fucked BP through orgasm after orgasm.

Breakfast Princess moans loud each time as she held onto Finn and pulled her head away from the kiss to get this out.

"O-Oh yes Finn… YES!"

Finn just grins while he used a hand to smack BP's ass with each drop so she could feel more and more.

BP moans loud again from that action which caused her pussy to tighten around Finn's dick more as her toes curled.

For a bit, Finn keeps fucking BP more and more while his dick bashed into her womb again and again while she was getting closer and closer until…

Breakfast moans a bit loud and climaxed on Finn's dick before she smashed her lips on the human's lips.

Finn quickly returned the kiss as he pushed himself balls deep into BP's pussy and groans loudly into the kiss as he unloads directly into BP's womb, filling it with who knows how much sperm.

BP moans more when she felt that and hugged Finn more and kept the kiss up.

Though she did have this thought.

' _Finally… I can feel Finn's cum filling my womb. If only there was a way I can have his baby.'_

Though that would be unlikely to happen if Bronwyn remembers the birth control and morning after pills she got from Sarutobi, though BP would have a lot more fun with Finn as she sets her on the ground.

"Alright… next position BP… I'm not stopping till you can't move anymore." Finn said with a dominating tone to his voice.

BP blushes before giving Finn a lustful grin and went on her hands and knees before shaking her ass at the human.

"Then come and get it you handsome stud you."

Finn licks his lips before he got behind BP and like with Bronwyn with the cat man, Finn shoved his dick in BP's ass and starts to hump away like a lustful demon possessed.

BP groans from the penetration at first before moaning loud with ecstasy as her ass takes shape of Finn's dick.

For a bit, the cat man and Finn keep fucking BP and Bronwyn's asses before they start to spank and smack the ass cheeks of the duo.

Bronwyn and BP moans and groans loudly in unison as they enjoyed what their partners were doing and though Bronwyn doesn't know the cat man's name BP continues to chant Finn's name each time.

Finn just had a grin on his face when he had a hard time believing that he was still fucking the Breakfast kingdom rular up the ass while the Cat man could feel himself getting close with how erratic his thrusts were getting with Bronwyn while Finn had a similar state when he wanted to really get BP to lose it.

Bronwyn and BP kept moaning loud before looking at their partners a bit with deep blushes on their face as their climaxes were approaching.

A moment later, the Cat man and Finn growled in sync as they pushed themselves balls deep into their respective partners and came hard inside of their asses, making both women's stomach bloat as a result.

Both women moans out in ecstasy with fucked up looks on their faces as their tongues stuck out.

For a bit the duo rides out their orgasms with Finn and the Cat man doing the same before everyone tapped off around the 10 second mark.

Bronwyn and BP both panted for breath as they enjoyed the afterglow.

Finn and the Cat man pulled their dicks from Bronwyn and BP's asses and semen flowed from their bodies a moment later.

Both girls groan after feeling that while shuddering at the feel of their partners's semen leaking out.

Though Bronwyn did get a surprise when the Goblin man walked in front of her with a painfully erect dick.

"S-Sorry, but I can't wait any longer, I won last round so please… s-s-suck my cock." The Goblin said while he had a blush on his face.

Bronwyn did blink for a second before she just smiles at the Goblin man and opens her mouth before swallowing his dick.

The Goblin man shuddered and groans when he felt that and pets Bronwyn on the head to show she was doing good while the two guards looked at one another before nodding and walked to stand next to Bronwyn on both sides.

"Miss, could you please stroke us off?, we don't mind waiting if you want but I'm sure this goblin man won't care if we join in now or not." one of the Guards said as he stood near Bronwyn with an erect dick, same with his guard ally who stood opposite of Bronwyn.

Bronwyn looks at the guards before looking at the Goblin man to see if he's okay with that.

The Goblin just looks at the guards then at Bronwyn before nodding his head to show he was cool with that.

Seeing that made Bronwyn grab both guards's dicks and starts stroking them off before bobbing her head on the Goblin man's dick.

The three men groan from the pleasure while with BP and Finn…

Finn was laying back on a beach towel while BP was using her breasts to give him a titfuck, she may not be as stacked in her breasts compared to her ass but it was still a nice feeling for Finn who moans from the feeling.

"Are you enjoying my breasts Finn? I know they're not big and stuff." BP said as she continues to please Finn's dick.

"Y-You kidding… they feel so good…" Finn groans out while his dick throbbed a few times to agree with him.

BP giggles cutely at Finn as she continues this action before BP sticks out her tongue and starts licking Finn's dick head.

Finn groans from that and pets BP's head to show she was doing very good in his eyes.

BP blushes a bit from the petting as she continues this action before having her tongue lick the tip.

"F-Fuck…" Finn groans while his dick starts to throb more and more thanks to BP's actions and to show her what would happen soon.

BP sees this and opens her mouth to swallow some of Finn's dick and starts to bob her head while pushing her breasts up and down.

Finn lasts a few more minutes before he tossed his head back and groans as he blew his load in BP's mouth and it quickly filled with sperm, some of it even got on Finn's groin when BP couldn't take it all and it flowed down her breasts and chin.

BP didn't mind as she continues to please Finn's dick while making his climax stronger.

He keeps on cumming for a bit before he tapped off 15 seconds later and pants for breath while BP worked to get Finn clean in the meantime.

BP hums as she uses her mouth to clean Finn's dick and groin area.

Finn just lays there while he keeps enjoying the afterglow while on Bronwyn's end, she was stroking and sucking off the three men she was with more and more until…

The Goblin man groans before he filled Bronwyn's mouth with his spunk as the two guards fires their load on the Hybrid's face and breasts.

Bronwyn in turn gulped down the load from the goblin while she stroked the two guards off to help their orgasms get much stronger than normal.

Said trio continues to climax before tapping off at the 15 second mark before trying to catch their breaths.

When that happened, Bronwyn gently let go of the guards dicks and removed her mouth from the Goblin man's dick before she starts to clean her body off of the semen.

The trio looks at Bronwyn before they were feeling slightly turned on from the way she cleans herself.

Though thanks to their earlier orgasms… their dicks turned flaccid which caused Bronwyn to smirk when she managed to outlast multiple men.

The trio seems to blush in embarrassment since they can't get erect now.

Bronwyn just giggles before she gave the trio a teasing look.

"Don't worry… pay top quality in gold and I'll be more than happy to make a repeat performance." Bronwyn said while she grins at the trio.

The trio seems to like that before they each give Bronwyn their numbers.

Bronwyn took them before they left Bronwyn alone though the guards did give Bronwyn their towels to help clean her up.

Bronwyn seems to like the gesture before using one of the towels and uses it to clean herself before looking back at Finn and BP to see how they're doing.

To her surprise, she saw Finn going strong when he keeps on fucking BP up the ass while he had her on the towel on her front while Finn was on top of her, he had a hand around BP's throat to lightly choke her to give her some kind of thril of sorts.

Breakfast Princess was at first shocked by what Finn was doing but a bit later she felt a bit of excitement as her ass tightens around Finn's dick a few times.

Finn just growls and groans as he fucked BP more while Bronwyn approached the duo with a smirk on her face.

"So BP… how was the fun time with my man?, think we earned that free pass out of here?" Bronwyn said while she smirks at BP.

BP moans a couple more times before looking at Bronwyn.

"Y-YES!"

"Well then… mind if I join in?... I have been practicing in being able to do stuff like this after all…" Bronwyn said before she smirks as she shockingly grew a cock that was around 10 inches long and 2 in width.

BP was shock when she saw Bronwyn do that as Finn had the same reaction but didn't stop pounding BP's ass.

"So Breakfast Princess… ready for Finn and I to scramble your eggs?" Bronwyn said while she stroked her cock a few times while she gave Breakfast princess a lustful look.

BP blushes brightly but the pleasure affected her greatly.

"Y-Yes please!"

Bronwyn grins before the scene went to one last recorded session where Finn was on his back, BP was riding Finn's with her ass, while Bronwyn was fucking her pussy as hard as she could while she had a good grip on BP's hips, all in all it looked like they were at it for awhile because of the look on BP's face.

Breakfast Princess has a very pleased and fucked up look on her face as she enjoys getting her holes getting pounded as they tightened around the duo's dicks.

For a bit, the two lovebirds fucked BP more and more while she was getting close again until...

Breakfast Princess moans loud with ecstasy as her holes tightens again before climaxing hard from her pussy on Bronwyn's dick.

The duo then changed positions again where they were both standing and lifting and lowering BP onto their cocks while Bronwyn played with BP's breasts and Finn lifts and lowered BP onto their cocks with his raw strength.

BP groans and moans loudly while giving off a really fucked up look on her face before wrapping her legs around Bronwyn.

Bronwyn didn't mind while the duo fucked BP for who knows how long with everyone watching until…

BP groans loudly as her before she climaxed from her pussy before surprising Bronwyn by wrapping her arms around her and pulls her in for a kiss.

Bronwyn got wide eyes from that and thanks to that, she was surprisingly set off and came hard inside of BP's pussy with great force with Finn following suit while Bronwyn keeps the kiss up.

BP moans loud in the hybrid's mouth as she kept the kiss up as her climax got stronger.

The trio ride out their orgasms before they tapped off one by one and pant for breath before the scene went to one last shot where BP was kneeling between Bronwyn and Finn and was stroking them off hard while Bronwyn cutely moans and groans thanks to her lack of experience with a cock.

Finn groans a few times as BP stroke the duo's dicks with gusto while sucking one off before switching.

A bit later, BP was stroking the duo off while they stood a bit away from her so they could give BP a finish she wouldn't forget while she held her mouth open and her tongue hanged out while she waits for the payload when she aimed the dicks at her face while Finn and Bronwyn got closer and closer until they tossed their heads back and groaned loudly when they start to cum on BP's face, breasts, and parts of her body like her legs.

BP hums and moans as she feels the duo's cum hit her body before using her mouth to try and catch some semen.

Thankfully she was able to do so and as Finn and Bronwyn ride out their orgasms, they saw how slutty BP was and how greedy she was for both of their cum.

Breakfast Princess moans as she scooped some cum off her body before drinking it from her hands.

When Finn and Bronwyn tapped off, Bronwyn pants for breath while she looks at BP.

"H-Hehe… s-sorry for not having some good tasting cum if its not up to your standards your highness." Bronwyn said while she watched BP clean herself off more with Finn doing the same.

Breakfast Princess chuckles.

"Y-You kidding me?… it tastes good."

"I see… well sorry but it seems Finn and I finally ran out of gas… sorry your highness." Bronwyn said when she returned to normal and Finn's dick was finally flaccid after all this time.

BP did pout a bit before she chuckles.

"No worries. Hopefully if you two come back here we'll have a repeat performance and more." She said as she eyed the duo with a lust filled look.

"Maybe… but for now Finn and I earned that dip in the ocean… come on Finn, lets have some fun before we leave for today." Bronwyn said while she gripped Finn's hand and ran towards the oasis with her boyfriend in tow, seems that her dominant personality was satisfied but was still in control a bit.

Finn chuckles as he held his girlfriend's hand while following her to the water.

And as that happened, many people on the beach had some serious tier 15 fun that day while BP had one last thought as she watched the duo play in the water.

' _Those two are indeed an interesting couple. Wish I had the courage to ask Finn out but at least I had some fun with him.'_ She said before patting a bit on the area where her womb was since it taken both Finn and Bronwyn's cum.

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Marceline's cave/ Marceline's house/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was masturbating furiously in her living room while she watched on her phone Finn and Bronwyn having their way with BP and with Bronwyn having fun with all those men.

"F-Fucking A...those two never cease to amaze me. Wish I was at that orgy." Marceline said as she kept masturbating.

Though that did bring a thought to Marceline… she had plenty of gold saved up… why not cash some of it in on getting with Finn and Bronwyn… maybe as they make another video with another princess or something… make it a double feature so to speak…

"Hehe… looks like I know what to do when I see them." She said as she masturbate harder as her climax got closer.

Though unbeknownst to Marceline… a certain flambit who tried to knock on the door had walked into her house when he wanted to ask her something.

"Hey Marceline I's needed to a-!" Flambo said before he stopped in his tracks and got a blush on his fiery face as he watched Marceline masturbate in her own little world in the air.

Marceline however blinked before her eyes widened when she saw Flambo.

"Flambo?!... What the f-fuck!" She said before actually climaxing on her hand.

Flambo just blushed more while he waits for Marceline to ride out her orgasm but got a tiny boner as a result… around 2 inches or so for his size.

Marceline, after tapping off, looks at Flambo with a half lidded look even though she noticed his boner.

"Mind telling me why you barged in here without knocking."

"A-Actually I's did… your door was unlocked so I's thought I's could… you know… let myself in?... didn't expect to see you in a… well… sexy situation like this though." Flambo said while blushing more at Marceline's nude state and admired her figure.

Marceline blinked for a bit before facepalming.

"Gotta remember to lock my door."

"S-Sorry… anyway I's wanted to invite yous to a party in the Fire Kingdom to be the lead guitarist… though considering I did walk in on you… I'll just see myself out…" Flambo said as he starts walking towards the door… hold on… party?... Fire Kingdom… it was like Glob or something was giving Marceline a sign or something… and Flambo did look erect… and there was a rumor she heard about Flambits and lots of coal…

Marceline however got a hold of Flambo.

"Oh no you don't. Not only did you walk in on me but you also mentioned a party. I think you owe me some details little dude and some compensation." She said with a grin.

"Uhhh… details sure… but what kind of compensation?" Flambo asked when he didn't quite get what Marceline meant on the last part.

"Simple… I'm not quite satisfied with just my hand." She said with a smirk.

"Uh… Oh… I see what you mean… well… if you know anything about Flambits… just give me a full bag of coal and lets see how hot I can make you get." Flambo said with a lustful look on his face… hmmm… maybe Marceline can use Flambo to distract Bronwyn as well while she gets some one on one with the human.

Marceline chuckles.

"I believe I can fix that." She said before she takes Flambo to the kitchen.

A couple minutes later and a loud roar was heard followed by a pleased moan while the scene went to a different location.

* * *

 **Fire Kingdom/ Phoebe's bedroom/ Phoebe**

And Just like with Marceline, Phoebe was watching the newest video where Finn and Bronwyn got it on with another Royal and even bringing many men into it with Bronwyn… all in all it was intense for Phoebe as she masturbated with a large dildo.

"O-Oh fuck. Fuck." Phoebe said as she kept pleasing herself as she watched the vid in her room.

Though ironically just like with Marceline, she was partly interrupted when a fire wolf walked into the room while some guards at Phoebe's door were dozing and it was a large fire wolf named Jake 3 and his heightened sense of hearing heard Phoebe's moans and wondered if she was in trouble and came running… however after seeing Phoebe's state and smelling her scent… he got greatly turned on as a result while he walked to the bed while Phoebe was too into it to notice Jake 3 yet until he was right next to her near her phone.

Phoebe though had her eyes widened when she saw said flame wolf near her.

"J-Jake 3?! What are you doing here?"

Though Jake 3 just gave Phoebe an eye smile before he starts to lick her cheek when he was happy to see her having fun and starts to lick his way down to her breasts slowly while looking at Phoebe to see if he should stop now.

Phoebe blushes from this action and was about to say stop but… she seems to enjoy the flame wolf's licking before seeing what else Jake 3 could do.

Jake 3, when he saw Phoebe not doing anything to stop him, hopped on bed while Phoebe could see his massive erection… it was 13 in length and 3 in width plus an extra couple inches at the base for the knot while Jake 3 gave Phoebe an eye smile as he slowly approached her on the bed… good thing Phoebe wasn't going to be needed for awhile… because she may not leave the room for a long time… though seeing Jake 3 did give her an idea for that party she was planning… maybe she should invite Finn and Bronwyn to join since this time of the year many people in the Flame kingdom go into heat… should be interesting to not only see Bronwyn go into heat but Phoebe as well...

Phoebe blushes before she lightly grabs Jake 3's dick and stroke it.

Jake 3 pants from the nice feeling before the scene went to one last person… or two to be more exact...

* * *

 **?/?/?**

The last two people were ironically people not seen in Ooo for a long time, Susan Strong and Frieda… they had initially left Ooo to go to some far away land, but Susan and Frieda were coming back to Ooo to not only see how the Human's settled down, but to meet with Finn while unlike the rest of Ooo, they were not aware of what has been going on as Susan pilots the flying ship.

"We're almost back to Ooo huh?" Frieda asked as she looks at Susan.

"Yeah, hope everyone hasn't changed much, it's been years after all, and I can't wait to say hello to Finn and everyone… still need to apologize to the Candy princess about rampaging around her kingdom… forgot about some of that stuff somewhat hehe." Susan said while she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sure she got over it." Frieda said as she tries to comfort her friend.

"Yeah I'm sure she did… anyway want to set down on the coast of Ooo and see what's been going on with the latest news?, might as well get caught up on current events so we are not out of the loop… maybe turn in early and fool around a little since we have been flying for awhile." Susan said while smirking lustfully at Frieda at the end.

Frieda blushes a bit before giggling.

"Okay sure." She said.

An hour later, Susan parks the flying ship at the beach on the coast of Ooo while Susan starts to type on a large computer in front of a big bed thanks to a bluetooth keyboard so Susan could lay on the bed.

"Alright… think latest news in Ooo would get us the general stuff thats been going on for the last few weeks?" Susan said while she looks at Frieda who laid on the bed next to Susan.

Frieda smiles a bit as she snuggles closer to Susan.

Susan blushed before she found something.

"Ah ha… and look, says this is about Finn… and his new girlfriend?... wow guess he really grew up huh?, lets take a look." Susan said but when she clicked on the site that had stuff on Finn… it led to a porn site much to the duo's shock and three videos showed Finn doing public sex acts with his girlfriend while Susan had a shocked look on her blushing face.

Frieda has the same reaction while blushing as well.

"Oh my…"

Susan gulps before she looks at Frieda.

"So… want to watch them?... we were planning to fool around… could help warm us up." Susan said while she looks at Frieda with a slight blush on her face.

Frieda was a bit surprised after hearing that. Then again… it's been a while since she and Susan fooled around.

"S-Sure." She said while blushing.

Susan blushed a bit while she clicked on the first video labeled… Finn and Bronwyn at the fountain bench… all in all… they saw Bronwyn and Finn do things in public that while tame was still wild.

Frieda blushes when she saw Finn and Bronwyn go at it in front of everyone in the video.

Susan had a similar reaction, and when they finished that one, Susan went to the one labeled, Finn and Bronwyn have fun with Princess Bubblegum at the Movie theater.

That really got Susan to blush when she saw all three people she knew going at it so intensely while many people crowded around them.

Frieda blushes again when she watched before noticing Bubblegum.

"I-Is that Candy Princess you mentioned?"

"O-Oh yeah… may… need to make sure that we don't do anything that… gets that kinda cock up places that shouldn't… though considering how big she is…" Susan said while she blushed when she imagined the Candy princess fucking her alongside Frieda…. Maybe with Finn and Bronwyn joining in.

Frieda blushes as she was having similar thoughts before she actually starts to rub herself a bit.

Susan noticed and starts the final video labeled Finn and Bronwyn at the nude beach.

Now that… video got Susan and Frieda making out with one another at the end while Frieda laid on Susan's enlarged body, honestly it was like a giant making out with a dwarf but Susan and Frieda somehow made it work… practice maybe?

Frieda moans as she kissed Susan with passion while hugging her.

Susan returns the kiss while the scene fades to black as Susan dominates Frieda throughout the rest of the day while many people planned things which would all connect at a later date.


End file.
